DC Universe 2045: Showcase!
by shanejayell
Summary: A look at the wider world of Project Ako, the New Adventures of Supergirl! Irregularly updated side-stories....
1. Introduction

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 0: Introduction  
  
The age of heroes began in the late 1930's, as the superbeings of what would become known as the 'Goldern Age' began to publically appear. They fought the wars and against crime as they grew older, the heroes of that era eventually fading away.  
  
Two heroes defined the next age of heroes, their first appearances heralding the coming of the others. One was an alien, gifted with fantastic powers he chose to devote to the protection of humanity. The other was human, an athlete and genius who developed his skills to the very limits of human capability.  
  
Superman and Batman led the heroes of their generation, along with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern. Flash, Martian Manhunter and others forming the Justice League. Around them an unequaled number of other superbeings appeared, some flaring out quickly, others building long careers for themselves.  
  
However by the 2040's most of the heroes of that era were operating out of the public eye, the costumes put aside for casual dress. Oh, a few young heroes operated publically, but they lacked focus, a leader to pull them together and grant a direction.  
  
It was the first public appearance of the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman in costume as Supergirl that began to change things. Soon her comrade Steel appeared, then Kestrel and the other members of this next generation of heroes. Old alliances and new teams quickly began to form even as an old enemy slowly awakened from it's slumber.  
  
Author's Notes:  
These started out as side stories in my future Project A-ko series 'The new adventures of Supergirl.' I've decided to separate these out both for ease of reading and to expand on these episodes. There will be continuity ties between the two series as well as with Chris Davies Outsiders 2045, a spin off he asked my permission to do.  
  
I should note that MOST of my characters are female and that there is a girl/girl or shoujoai bent to the series. It's my style of writing, I don't apologize for it and if that sort of thing isn't to your taste I'd advise skipping this. Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy reading this! 


	2. Other Voices

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 1: Other Voice  
  
Lois Lane, the Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet, strode out into the bullpen, and everybody tried to look busy as the graying former reporter looked them over. "As you know," she announced, "the recent reappearance of superheroes has caught the public eye."  
  
Catherine Grant, a bit of an old war-horse herself and her senior editor, smiled slightly as she said, "And you think we should do a series on it?"  
  
"You read my mind Cat," Lois smiled slightly. "Start putting pieces together on some of the new heroes as well as those that have reappeared, and on the villains who have been turning up," she ordered the room.  
  
"Ma'am?' a younger reporter asked timidly. "It's coming up to the anniversary of the first appearance of Superman. Would you like to do a piece on that?" he asked.  
  
Lois' face went deadly still. Quietly she said, "I'll consider it." With that, she returned to her office.  
  
Once she was out of the room, Cat slapped the boy on the back of the head, "Dummy! You know that she met Clark right after Superman appeared! She doesn't need that kind of reminder."  
  
Inside her office, Lois punched in the code for a call. A few moments later, and the chief of Metropolis' police appeared on the screen. "Hi, Maggie. Official business first, do you have a statement you'd like to make about the assistance the new Justice League gave the Metropolis PD recently?" she smiled.  
  
"We appreciate the assistance of these public minded citizens and look forward to working with them in the future," Maggie answered her crisply. She smiled tenderly at her lover, "What's the unofficial business?"  
  
Lois chuckled, "Who's turn is it to cook tonight?"  
  
"Mine, I'm sorry to say," Maggie shrugged.  
  
"You wanna do Chinese take-out?" Lois asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Maggie smiled. She paused a moment, "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Lois kissed her two fingers, then she pressed them up to the screen. They disconnected, and Lois noticed the first few reports had already begun to come in.  
  
'Keystone City,' Lois noted, skimming the article quickly...  
  
Lightning danced around her body as Iris West ran along the crowded streets of Keystone City. The red body-suit hugged her closely, the gold lightning bolt in the white circle on her chest marking her for all to see. She was the latest inheritor of a proud legacy, she was... the Flash.  
  
Speed was Iris' greatest gift, and in some ways it was also her family's curse. Her father, Wally West, had been the Flash before her, and after his wife Linda's death he had finally given into the siren call of the Speed Force. Her elder brother Jay, bitter and resentful, had sworn to destroy the good name of the Flash, adopting the identity of Prof. Zoom.  
  
Which left her to clean up his messes, of course. Iris pulled deeper on the Speed Force and slowly began catching up to her brother at last. She began to overtake him and he looked deeply surprised to see her matching his speed.  
  
"Why, you," Jay wheezed, and tried to run faster.  
  
'Jay has no clue,' Iris thought sadly. Just being able to run fast wasn't enough. You had to practice, to train yourself, something her big brother absolutely refused to do. Cutting ahead of him, Iris stopped and simply stuck her foot out.  
  
"Ack," Jay tripped spectacularly, sprawling out on to the pavement.  
  
Iris walked over and punched her already dazed brother out cold. "What a dork," she sighed, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. "You have got to loose some weight," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Back in her office Lois frowned thoughtfully, "I'll need to check which Flash she is, the fourth or fifth." She sorted through the files, finding another that was marked for Gotham City. "Well, well, well," she murmured, and began to read.  
  
Gotham was a dark and dangerous city, everyone agreed. But there were places you could be safe, if you knew the city well. The park was green and well tended, the paths clear and properly maintained. And strangely, the muggings never succeeded.  
  
Case in point. The man knelt in behind the bushes, silently watching the jogger approach his hiding place. He clutched his gun in sweaty palms, swallowing nervously. 'I wonder if those stories are true?' he worried.  
  
"You know," the quiet, pleasant voice said from right behind him, "you could hurt yourself with that thing."  
  
With a soft cry, he turned to see the black and purple garbed Kestrel standing behind him. He brought his gun up, "Don't you move!"  
  
'The poor man doesn't know the city very well,' Kestrel thought with a bit of amusement. "Don't worry," she smiled broadly, "I won't do anything at all."  
  
"You'd better not," he started to say, then looked down when he felt something odd. Plants were climbing up his legs! "What in the," he gasped, but before he could finish he was wrapped like a mummy from just below the nose down to his feet.  
  
The green skinned woman strode from the forest, her long red mane falling down her back. She was naked, but strangely doll like, as it appeared that her entire body was made up of plants. "Don't they ever learn?" she grumbled.  
  
Kestrel smiled, "Thanks, Pam."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she sighed. She walked up to the man and with a finger wiped a bit of sap onto his head, causing him to slump unconscious. The plants released him even as she added, "The only things that I have in common with Poison Ivy are a few of her memories and a couple selected strands of her DNA."  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you," Kestrel smiled, "I know you prefer Dryad."  
  
"You're welcome," Dryad smiled back.  
  
Lois leaned back in her office chair, "I bet that friendship makes the Batman happy." She frowned slightly, "I wonder what Bruce has been doing lately?" She picked up the last folder, noting that it was marked as originating in Star City...  
  
The bank tellers worked quickly, filling the sacks with money while the young man in green watched them carefully, an arrow ready on his bow string. "Sorry, Ladies," Green Arrow smiled, "but robbing from the rich and giving to the poor isn't my style. I like to pocket it myself."  
  
Sirens grew closer outside, the customers perking up visibly.  
  
Green Arrow shook his head sadly, a bit of blonde hair falling into his eyes, "Someone set off the alarm, didn't they?" His bow came up smoothly, and he sighted one of the tellers, "I warned you that there would be consequences."  
  
Thwack! Green Arrow cried out in pain, an red painted arrow having come from behind to pierce his shoulder. He whirled around to see an older woman dressed in red walking through the front door, a long bow held comfortably in her hands.  
  
The hood hid part of her face, but a bit of red hair curled out as she mocked him, "You are no Oliver Queen, mister."  
  
"Who are you?" Green Arrow hissed.  
  
"My name is Lian Harper," she said simply, "but I'd prefer if you called me Huntress."  
  
He didn't even see her move, Huntress was that fast. A kick to the head dropped him like a stone, in the process loudly breaking his jaw. Huntress lingered a moment, looking oddly at the rakish goatee the man had. She reached down and pulled it off, revealing it was false.  
  
"Fake, just like the rest of him," Lian sighed.  
  
Lois closed the file and stretched out, noticing the time. 'I can always go back to work on this tomorrow,' she thought, remembering the dinner that was soon awaiting her. She piled up the files, made sure her desk was neat, then locked up the office and went home. 


	3. Birds of Prey: Inheritors

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 2: Birds of Prey: The Inheritors  
  
Helena Wayne looked out into the dark Gotham night, letting her thoughts roam where they would. The cowl of her black costume was pulled back, her short black hair pushed back by a single swipe of her hand. Over her breasts the stylized purple bird logo stretched out it's wings, the name and symbol she had chosen in honor of her foster mothers.  
  
The door behind her opened, and Barbara Gordon-Lance made her way out to the porch to stand by Helena's side. The metal braces on her legs, a gift of Wayne enterprises, made it possible for her to walk, but it wasn't always easy on her.  
  
"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?" Barbara teased gently.  
  
Helena blushed tellingly. Yes, she had been thinking of B-ko, but she wasn't going to admit it. "Of course not," she answered with as much dignity as she could possibly muster.  
  
"You lie terribly," Dinah Lance walked over to stand by her wife. The blonde put a supporting arm across the redhead's shoulders.  
  
Under both her adopted mothers' gaze Helena wilted slightly. "All right," she softly admitted, "I was thinking about her." She looked out at the city again, "I guess I'm a bit disappointed she didn't invite me along to meet her mother."  
  
"You want to meet her mother?" Barbara said with a smile. She looked mildly offended, "But you haven't even introduced her to us yet!"  
  
"Mom," Helena protested.  
  
"Don't tease her," Dinah chuckled. She looked at Helena thoughtfully for a moment, "Who knows, this one might actually be serious."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Helena smiled slightly. She reached back and drew her cowl forward, letting it settle about her face as her entire attitude changed. Helena Wayne was gone, Kestrel was here. "I'm going out on patrol," she said quietly, "be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Be careful," Barbara managed to get out before the dark figure completely disappeared into the night. She stood there a moment, Dinah at her side, before looking up at her and quietly saying, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to Helena calling me Mom."  
  
"You're the closest thing to a mother she's had," Dinah pointed out quietly. She looked down at Barbara and asked, "Does it bother you?"  
  
"No," Barbara shook her head with a smile, "I'm glad."  
  
Kestrel moved like the bird that was her namesake, using her lines and hooks to gracefully soar from building to building. It was never that quiet in Gotham, and every now and then she would descend to the street level.  
  
Muggers, gunmen, purse-snatchers, they were all dealt with using the same fluid grace and deep strength. They had taught her well, Barbara and Dinah, creating a fighter of incredible skills. Couple that with her sparring with both the original Nightwing and Cassandra Cain, and you had a fighter almost without peer.  
  
"Haii!" the attacker came at Kestrel, kicking up swiftly only to be stopped by a forearm block. The girl in red, green and black swiftly recovered, striking blow upon blow against Kestrel's guard, but not one of them got through to the kid's obvious dismay.  
  
"What do you think?" the quiet voice came from behind Kestrel.  
  
"She telegraphs her moves," Kestrel answered as she continued to block, "she hasn't got enough upper body strength just yet and," she noted the girl's panting, "her endurance needs work." Ducking down smoothly she executed a simple sweep kick, dropping the girl to the ground of the alley. She threw a punch to her face, stopping it just above the stunned girl's nose. "On the other hand," Kestrel smiled, "she does have potential."  
  
Kestrel rose, and taking the girl's hand pulled her up to her feet. The little redhead was quite athletic, and she filled out the Robin outfit nicely. Oddly, instead of a mask she wore a pair of oversized sunglasses.  
  
The black clad figure walked up the dark alley towards them, smiling slightly despite the fact that her mask covered her entire face. She wasn't that much taller than Kestrel, but there was a strong presence about her. Her uniform looked much like Kestrel's did, but instead of a purple bird emblem hers was golden.  
  
"Raven," Kestrel smiled and shook her former partner's hand. She grinned, "So this is the new Robin you were telling me about?"  
  
Raven gave a dignified nod.  
  
Kestrel looked over at Robin and gave the embarrassed girl a gentle smile, "Lets go up to the roofs, we can talk more easily up there."  
  
They used their lies to quickly ascend the building, and once there Raven slid her cowl back, revealing the face of Cassandra Cain, while Kestrel unmasked as well. Robin pulled her sunglasses off and nervously said, "Hi, I'm Carrie Kelly."  
  
"Helena Wayne," she shook the girl's hand with a smile.  
  
"You're just... I mean... wow!" Carrie finally blurted.  
  
Helena had to fight the urge to laugh at the awed look on Carrie's face. "So how long have you been doing this?" she asked her.  
  
"A few weeks," Carrie said with a blush.  
  
There was a disturbance a few streets over and Carrie gave a expectant look at her partner. Raven smiled, "Go on. We'll back you up if needed."  
  
A grinning Carrie was off like a shot, slipping her sunglasses on as she went, while Helena and Cassandra followed silently behind to keep an eye on her. "How did you meet her?" Helena asked Cassandra curiously.  
  
In the alley below them, Robin startled the criminals with a loud cry before dropping right into the middle of them. Kestrel noted that her fighting style was pretty chaotic, but she was holding her own against the thugs quite efficietly.  
  
"Carrie made up her own Robin costume, and was going out at night fighting criminals with no training at all," Cassandra smiled slightly, "so I tracked her down to try to convince her to stop." She shook her head ruefully, "Instead, I found myself agreeing to train her."  
  
"Both you and Tim, I guess?" Helena asked, and Cassandra nodded. She smiled slightly, "Where is Nightwing tonight, ayway?"  
  
"Talking with Bruce. It seems Mr. Wayne has built a suit of Bat-armor to 'help out' occasionally," Cassandra smiled.  
  
"Knowing him the way that we do, he'd be out every night," Helena agreed. She hesitated a moment, "Do you think it bothers him that none of us chose to take on the Bat name?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Cassadra replied. She smiled grimly, "He's always understood that the Bat was his mantle alone, especially after the disasterous attempt Azrael made to try and replace him. Bruce Wayne is the Batman, none other."  
  
Down in the alley the criminals were down, and Robin was standing atop one waving her fist in the air. "Winner and new champion!" she crowed.  
  
Helena looked over at Cassandra, "I can't wait to see you teaching her the stealth skills."  
  
Cassandra looked down at her with a sigh. 


	4. Books of Magic

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 3: The Books of Magic  
  
It was raining there, a low fog clinging to the damp ground. It had been raining for the past several days, and probably would still be raining tomorrow. With a muffled curse a figure moved through the murk, avoiding puddles and striding along the sidewalk until it reached a large door. A steady knock, the door opened, and the shape went inside.  
  
The club went deathly quiet as he entered the room, this tall man wearing the dripping brown trench coat. He smoothly made his way through the crowds and the people parted for him, looking over at him with a mix of wariness and awe. He had quite a well earned reputation in this community, and it was one that he used as needed.  
  
At first glance the woman sitting at the corner table looked quite young, her short white hair framing her face. But on closer examination it was an odd sort of youth, really an agelessness coupled with great power. She wore a simple, ankh inscribed gold circlet on her brow, and beads of gold were braided with longer strands of her hair.  
  
"It's been a while, Lyta," he smiled down at her as he pulled out a chair to sit there beside her. He adjusted his glasses, ran his hand across a stubbly chin and then loosened his tie. He bore a resemblance to one of his first mentors, John Constantine, probably intentionally.  
  
"Hello Tim Hunter," Lyta Hall looked up at the most powerful human magician on the planet coolly. "Something I can do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I've been out trying to find what happened to Hector Hall," Tim admitted. He gestured, and one of the waitresses brought a whisky over as he added, "No luck. How about you?"  
  
"Ever since I tool up the mantle of Dr. Fate," Lyta sighed softly as she touched the gold circlet, the reshaped helm of Nabu the Wise that she wore, "he disappeared completely. I can't even sense him mystically."  
  
Tim nodded to her grimly, slugging some of his drink back. He and Hector had been both good friends and strong allies, two mystical champions working to fight a secret battle to hold back the forces of dark magic from the mundane world. As Dr. Fate, Hector had fought alongside the second Justice Society of America as well as standing guard over a powerful mystical nexus in Fate's Tower, connected extradimensionally to the city of Salem.  
  
Things had gone badly wrong for them a few years back, when an ancient Lord of Chaos had reawakened on Earth. Taking on the form of the hero Kid Eternity he broke into the Salem nexus, harnessing it's powers for himself. Hector, Tim and Lyta had returned to face him, but Eternity was just too strong. He tore the golden helm from Hector's head, trying to twist it's powers to create an Anti-Fate, a champion of chaos and disorder. The helmet was warping, shifting in Eternity's hands, and it desperately called out for help.  
  
And Lyta found herself answering that call.  
  
The helm was ripped out from Eternity's hands and it bonded with the first order based mystic nearby. Sadly, Lyta's heritage as a Fury left her open to the helm's powers, and in a flash of golden light she became the latest incarnation of Dr. Fate. The helmet became the circlet that she now wore, the remaining pieces of metal becoming the golden beads in her hair. With a savagery that Hector had never possessed Lyta attacked Eternity mystically, driving the Lord of Chaos out and leaving only a soulless shell behind.  
  
In the aftermath of their mixed victory Lyta and Tim searched frantically for Hector, but there was not a trace of him, either in the Tower, the nexus or in the city of Salem. It was as if without the mystic powers of Dr. Fate he simply had ceased to exist.  
  
Tim met her eyes with absolute sincerity as he softly said, "I'm still looking for him, Lyta. I'm not giving up, now or ever."  
  
"Thank you," Lyta smiled back sadly. She took a drink, swirling it around her mouth thoughtfully. "Any news on the Trenchcoat Brigade?" she asked curiously.  
  
For a moment Tim actually snorted with laughter before he managed to regain his self control. "If they knew you called them that," he shook his head with a smile. "Constantine is still MIA," he reported, "but his daughter Joanna is active in England. Mister E is dead, I think. The Phantom Stranger is still out and about. And Doctor Occult," he shrugged.  
  
"He's in Faerie," Lyta said quietly.  
  
Tim sat up in surprise as he asked her, "You're sure?" Them he sat back with a frown, "Never mind, of course you're sure. Did you have any trouble over there?"  
  
Lyta smiled at him wryly, "Well, Queen Titania isn't talking to me right now, but other than that it went fine."  
  
"You're still winning friends and influencing people, I see," Tim chuckled softly. Lyta's normally expressive face seemed to almost shut down, and he visibly winced. "I'm sorry," he said with a soft sigh, "I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"Never mind," she waved, but from the look on Lyta's face it was clear he had hit a raw nerve. Quietly she asked, "Any sign of the Specter?"  
  
"Hal Jordan's still the host spirit to the Specter, the personification of the wrath of God," Tim reported quietly, "and I understand he's been concentrating more on the cosmic aspects of his various duties, preventing unholy beings from invading our reality, protecting from any extradimensional threats, that kind of thing."  
  
"Good," Lyta said firmly, "we don't need to deal with those kind of threats with all the omens pointing to something big coming at us from space."  
  
Tim nodded his agreement, "I went to see Madame Xanadu about that."  
  
Lyta's eyes widened slightly. Xanadu was a tarot reader and powerful mystic in New Orleans, who's visions of the future were quite reliably accurate. "Did you get any new details?" she asked, leaning toward him eagerly.  
  
"Not really. A big bad," Tim shrugged slightly, "not from Earth, but spawned here somehow. Arising from the twin daughters of light and shadow, reaching out in conquest from the stars." He closed his eyes, remembering the black haired beauty with the cold, dead eyes, her shop filled with occult artifacts that even gave him the chills.  
  
"Well, that was helpful," Lyta sighed.  
  
"But it'll probably all be dead on accurate when the brown stuff really does hits the fan," Tim pointed out to her gloomily.  
  
"That's the trouble with prophecy," Lyta agreed. She pushed her chair back and rose, "I'd better be going. There's things I've got to do."  
  
She took a step away when Tim spoke softly, "Lyta?"  
  
"Yes?" Lyta looked back at him curiously.  
  
Tim took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before putting them back on. "The new Justice League," he said to her quietly, "Madame Xanadu also said that it might be a good idea if you became a member."  
  
Lyta looked down at him, an pale eyebrow raised, "With my history in superteams that's not a very good idea." A founding member of Infinity Inc., she had been there when the team had fallen apart in an orgy of violence and death. Wildcat and Skyman's murders, Obsidian's madness, things hadn't turned out well at all.  
  
Tim shrugged eloquently, "That's what she said."  
  
Lyta nodded reluctantly, "I'll think about it."  
  
The white haired woman felt the eyes of the crowd on her and Lyta smiled coldly. She had a reputation too, one that was known by almost all of the world's true mystics. As a Fury she had slain the Lord of the realm of Dreams, Morpheus himself, a crime that his brothers and sisters in the Endless would never forgive.  
  
Stepping outside Lyta took a deep breath of the air, savoring it after the smoky air within. Sensing a presence she summoned her powers, her ordinary clothes shifting to the blue and gold armor of Dr. Fate's battle garb, the ankh on her circlet glowing softly.  
  
Lyta's eyes widened slightly, recognizing who it is, and she oddly relaxed. "Death," she named her companion softly, looking around to spot her.  
  
The pale skinned young woman sat on a stone wall nearby, her white skin contrasting sharply with her black punk garb and ebony hair. Her eyes were circled in black, and around her neck an golden ankh swung gently, the symbol of death and rebirth.  
  
Death of the Endless jumped down easily, walking over to where Lyta stood. She looked up at the white haired woman as she softly said, "As long as you possess the power of Dr. Fate, I can't claim you. Not without throwing off some very important balances." She smiled slightly, "But once the power passes to another, I'm free to take you."  
  
"I know," Lyta met those dark eyes with regret and an odd sort of longing as she sadly said, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Death reached up, stroking Lyta's cheek gently, "So do I."  
  
Without even a whisper of sound, Death was gone...  
  
To be continued!  
  
(A long) Author's Notes: Tim Hunter was first introduced in Books of Magic #1-4 by Neil Gaiman. The four members of the Trenchcoat Brigade (Dr. Occult, Mr. E, John Constantine and Phantom Stranger) were also featured there. Lyta Hall was the daughter of Fury, a WW II era heroine who was given her powers by the Furies of Greek mythology, a power Lyta inherited. She along with the kids of other heroes of her mom's era formed Infinity Inc., but things didn't turn out well. Her husband Hector Hall became the new Doctor Fate in JSA #1-4, and remains so in the current comics. Lyta was partially responsible for the death of the Sandman in the storyline 'The Kindly Ones,' something that his sister Death has not forgiven her for. 


	5. Firestorm

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 4: The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Man!  
  
They called themselves the Raiders, a team of high tech thieves that had hit cities all the way up the east coast. They planned for every contingency, neutralizing security systems, disabling human and animal guards, and even distracting police forces. However, today they had picked the New York branch of Star Labs, unaware that the city had a new resident hero.  
  
"All right," the slightly graying older woman directed the others forward, her eyes sharp and eager, "I'll deal with the vault door." She concentrated, the flesh of her arms shifting, becoming two metallic blades. Razorsharp had started out as a computer hacker before gaining a metahuman gift in an alien attack. She struck smoothly, her blade cutting into steel like butter, swiftly striking at the control circuitry buried within the wall. A hand computer was attached, she overrode the now damaged security system, and the door creaked open.  
  
"Look at this stuff," one young man murmured, moving forward to where a weapons module was sitting in a protective case.  
  
Razorsharp gestured for him to stop, thankfully having reverted her arms to flesh and blood once more. "No extras," she reminded them calmly, "this is a precision job, people. Open up slot 23, and get the files 23 and 24, only."  
  
"Got it, boss," the young man in light battle armor murmured. He had quickly gotten the nickname Harddrive, and it suited him. Thoughtful, he considered his actions, rarely taking the initiative, and his memory was remarkable.  
  
"Right," the other man agreed, going to where the files were racked up in the memory storage modules. He wore optic equipment, scanners to detect the various security systems, but when he wasn't working on that he could be a bit flighty, hence his nickname of Random.  
  
As Razorsharp supervised her men she activated her communications gear. "All clear?"  
  
she asked, using the frequency for the outer guards.  
  
The two young men standing out in the darkness were all dressed in black, the weapons they hoisted obviously advanced. "We're all clear," the first agreed, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "It's been almost too easy lately, boss," he added with a smile.  
  
"Recon," she refereed to him by his codename with a wry kind of amusement, "quiet is much better than being busted, thank you very much. So make sure to keep your eyes open, and report in if something happens."  
  
The man shook his head as Razorsharp disconnected. "I guess she's right," Recon admitted, "but I got into this for the excitement."  
  
The other guard, a dirty blonde, rolled his eyes.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light, and both men turned, raising their weapons. "What the hell?" Recon blurted, the gun sagging in his hands, almost as if it was made of rubber.  
  
"Hey, you wanted excitement," the clearly amused voice came from the shadows as a hand was raised, a flicker of flame visible.  
  
F-ZAM! The energy bolt struck.  
  
Razorsharp watched as her two comrades retrieved their targets, then she activated her communicator, "Sentry, Recon, we're moving out." Silence was her only answer, her eyes widening in alarm. "Button it up," she ordered the two men in the vault crisply, "we're moving out."  
  
The three grabbed their stuff and ran out of the vault, only to freeze in surprise. The young man leaned up casually against the wall, dressed in a baggy red shirt, gold pants, with gold gloves and red boots. His shirt bore arcs and circles in orange and white, creating the impression of an atom's structure, but most oddly instead of hair flames danced around his head.  
  
"Firestorm," Razorsharp murmured softly.  
  
"Got it in one," Firestorm nodded with a slight smile on his face, "do you want to make it harder on yourselves, or just give it up?"  
  
"Scrag 'im!" Random brought his gun up and fired, Harddrive moving to back him up.  
  
Firestorm barely moved, two energy bursts flying from his hands to parry the two weapons' blasts. In a second the attack fluttered by as bubbles and flower petals. Firestorm struck out again, and the two guns sagged, transformed into rubber.  
  
"Wow," Harddrive murmured, eyes wide. He moved forward to try to fight Firestorm, only to be stopped by Razorsharp's hand.  
  
"No point," she gave him a slight smile, "he's way too much for us to take." Razorsharp gave Firestorm a thoughtful look, "I suppose you wouldn't consider accepting a rather hefty bribe in return for letting us go?"  
  
"Sorry," Firestorm shook his head, "I don't play it that way."  
  
"Thought so," Razorsharp shrugged eloquently as she extended her arms for the cuffs.  
  
The police arrived a few moments later, signaled by an alarm that Firestorm deliberately tripped inside the facility. He released the two outside guards from their steel prisons, and the police were soon carting all of the Raiders away. Firestorm was about to take off when a woman's voice cried out to him, "Wait!"  
  
Firestorm turned, a slight frown on his face as he saw the black haired woman running up to him. "Miss Alexander," he nodded to the reporter, "fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Don't give me that," she muttered, "and the name is Linda." She hesitated, then reached out to put her hand on Firestorm's arm, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life a few weeks back."  
  
Firestorm looked away, mildly embarrassed. "Just doing my job," he answered softly.  
  
"It was much more than that," Linda smiled up at him gently. She took his hand, pressing something in it before she stepped back, "Call me, we could do dinner or something." With that, the reporter took off to interview the cops.  
  
Firestorm looked after her oddly, then down at what the woman had passed to him. The reporter's name was on it, a phone number, and just after it a cute little heart was drawn on there. If he could have blushed he would, taking off into the air trailing flame. The city lights glinted far below as he soared up above the city, his mind clearly distracted from his flight.  
  
'There goes the idea that this is just a regular crush.' Firestorm sighed, thinking of the reporter now far behind him.  
  
Cautiously he descended to an empty rooftop, carefully ensuring that he wasn't being observed. An act of will, and the slim young man was engulfed in a flare of energy...  
  
.... and a redheaded young woman shook out her hair, the note still clutched in her hand.  
  
"Did you have a good night, Rebecca?" her brown haired roommate asked her curiously as she walked into the suite that they shared. She looked like she was in her late twenties, but somehow she seemed much older, fitting considering she had been asked to be her roommates guardian while she was here in New York.  
  
"Well, I got the bad guys Louise," Rebecca Raymond sighed as she flopped into a chair, "but it seems that reporter is a bit more serious about me than I thought."  
  
Louise Lincon smiled wryly, "What did she do this time?"  
  
Rebecca made a face and handed over the note, "Here."  
  
Louise bent over from her seat nearby and grabbed at the slip of paper. She read it and chuckled softly, "The little heart's a nice touch." She looked over at Rebecca curiously, "Why not just tell her that Firestorm's really a woman?"  
  
"It's not a bad idea," Rebecca admitted, "but what if she gets pissed off and decides to report that?" Louise chuckled again and Rebecca sighed, "You're not taking this very seriously."  
  
"Sorry, the irony of the situation just occurred to me," Louise smiled slightly, "back when I was Killer Frost, I was trying to kill Firestorm. Now here I am decades later, listening to the problems of the second Firestorm."  
  
Rebecca had to smile slightly, "It is pretty funny."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Note: the Firestorm body or 'matrix' has been passed between several people over the years, so it's not impossible it could pass from father to daughter. Louise Lincon was the second Killer Frost, a troubled young woman who fell in love with the villainess Crystal Frost. When Crystal died Louise transformed herself into a new Killer Frost. 


	6. Nightwings

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 5: Nightwings  
  
Night had fallen across the city as the older man walked into the upper floor office, his short black hair swept back from his face. He moved with an athletic grace as he walked across the floor, taking off his black suit coat to hang it up by his desk.  
  
"You can come out now," the man said without turning around, "I know you're in here."  
  
After a moment he stepped out of the shadows, a long black cape fluttering around him. A black mask hid his eyes, and a blue bodysuit fit him snugly. Another slight smile was on his face as Nightwing said, "Hello Dick."  
  
Dick Grayson smiled slightly as the younger man stood in front of the window, looking out at the city of Bludhaven. 'He reminds me of Bruce,' Dick noted. He sat down behind his desk and tilted his head to the side, "You here for business or pleasure?"  
  
"Bit of both," Nightwing said as he took the mask off, revealing the blue eyes that the white lenses normally concealed. Tim Drake walked over to a seat across the desk from Dick, tilted his head to the side and asked, "Has the Fortress breakout been a problem here?"  
  
"Our resident hero seems to be handling it quite well," Dick had an impish smile on his face as he sat back comfortably.  
  
"Manhunter," Tim nodded slightly.  
  
The red and black garbed hero had appeared in Bludhaven shortly before Dick had officially retired from being Nightwing. Wearing the steel mask and carrying a high-tech battlestaff he or she appeared to be connected to the android Manhunters, but whoever it was he played it straight. While collecting bounties he didn't cross the line, only using necessary force.  
  
"You still don't know who it is, do you?" Dick asked with a smile.  
  
Tim Drake shook his head, "No, not yet." He smiled, "I suspect that Oracle knows, but I haven't asked her, it doesn't seem fair."  
  
"Not telling," Dick said dryly. He rubbed at his blue eyes tiredly, "I had a little visit from Richard Wayne recently."  
  
"Oh?" Tim sat up in surprise.  
  
"He was paying a courtesy call, letting me know that he was reactivating the Outsiders," Dick informed him.  
  
"You gave him your blessing?" Tim asked.  
  
"He didn't really ask," Dick said calmly, "but yeah, I did."  
  
Tim nodded thoughtfully, "I'm not too surprised." At Dick's questioning look he elaborated, "Both you and Batman weren't entirely thrilled with the JLA, even back when you were members. I don't expect that to change now."  
  
"Sitting around waiting for the badguys to pop up never struck me as being the best idea," Dick answered calmly.  
  
"He's an unknown," Tim said with a frown.  
  
Dick shrugged slightly, "He's also a Wayne, more or less. Under the circumstances I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Tim hesitated for a moment, then changed he subject by quietly asking, "Have you talked to Helena lately?"  
  
Dick closed his eyes, "No."  
  
Tim sighed. "She'd like to get to know you, I think," he said.  
  
"I wasn't a very good father to Nightstar," Dick Grayson said grimly, "I doubt I'll be a very good grandfather to Helena."  
  
Tim gave him a thoughtful look. "You've worked hard, becoming the chief of police in Bludhaven, getting on the city council, winning the race to be Mayor," he said.  
  
"And you think I did it all to avoid my Granddaughter?" Dick challenged.  
  
"Did you?" Tim asked.  
  
Dick didn't answer, getting up to walk over to the window, taking a turn to look out over the city. "I had mixed feelings when I first moved to the 'Haven," Dick said, "but the place has become my home. A home I've been determined to clean up."  
  
"And you've done a hell of a job Mr. Mayor," Tim answered quietly, "at the cost of anything resembling a personal life."  
  
"I've never been very good at it," Dick said with a sigh, "you just have to ask Kory. Or Babs. Or even Clancy."  
  
"Nice attempt to get away from the issue," Tim murmured.  
  
Dick flashed a smile, "Years back you would have chased every red herring I gave you." More seriously he said, "I dumped her with Babs and Dinah because I just couldn't face it. Not with both Kory and Nightstar gone, I just couldn't handle it."  
  
"And now?" Tim pressed.  
  
"I've been out of her life for years," Dick said, "she doesn't need me for everything."  
  
"Maybe not," Tim agreed softly, "but maybe you need her."  
  
Dick nodded slightly, but otherwise didn't reply verbally. Instead he decided to ask, "So how are your Titans going?"  
  
Tim accepted the change of topic, brightening as he said, "Pretty well, actually. Conner's agreed to join, and we've already got a senior advisor."  
  
"Conner Kent," Dick noted, "is he still calling himself Eradicator?"  
  
"Yeah," Tim nodded, "I think he sees it as a way of getting out from Superman's shadow. And with his powers shifting to energy wielding it fits."  
  
"That's true," Dick admitted. He smiled, "So who's your senior advisor?"  
  
"Mitch Shelly," Tim smiled, "the Resurrection Man. He's got the experience, and his powers seems to have stopped his aging."  
  
"He made a good Outsider way back when," Dick agreed. He frowned worriedly and asked, "Has Fury signed on?"  
  
"Yeah, she has," Tim nodded. He shrugged at the look on Dick's face, "I know she's been out on the edge for awhile, but her mother's murder hit her hard. I'm hoping that the Titans can help her find her center once again."  
  
"Good luck," Dick sighed, "you'll need it." He looked curious, "I've heard Azrael has joined?"  
  
"The avenging angel, yeah," Tim sighed, "she's just a bit creepy, to be honest. Arsenal looks like she'll be a solid member, and Impulse..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Dick raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He reminds me a bit too much of Bart," Tim quietly admitted and both he and Dick shared a laugh at that. They talked for awhile then Tim got up from his chair, "I'd better get going."  
  
"Thanks for stopping in," Dick shook his hand.  
  
"Talk to Helena," Tim reminded him before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Dick Grayson walked over to the window, looking out at the darkness of the city. He turned and walked over to the desk, picking up the phone. Not giving himself time to think about it he dialed, listening to it ring nervously.  
  
"Hello?" Dinah Lance answered.  
  
"Dinah," he said nervously, "it's Dick. Is Helena home?"  
  
"She's out with her girlfriend," Dinah said, clearly amused.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Dick blinked in surprise. 


	7. Titans

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 6: Titans  
  
The streak of red and gold tore down the laneway, crossing the bridge in seconds as he ran through the city. The water was no obstacle as he skimmed across the water's surface with the ease of a well skipped stone. He slowed as he reached the monument, the statue in front of Titan's Tower that depicted the first generation on the team.  
  
"It looks like I'm first," the young man in the gold body suit said, a red lightning bolt running across the front of his uniform, brown hair spilling out of his half cowl.  
  
"Not quite, Impulse," the figure in black said. Nightwing moved forward with a smile, black cape swirling around him as he offered his hand, "It's good to see you, Mr. Chambers."  
  
Impulse looked at Nightwing in surprise, "How did you know...?"  
  
Nightwing smiled slightly, "I make it my business to know."  
  
"Guess that explains how I received that mystery email," Impulse agreed. He smiled as he said, "So who else did you issue these invitations to?"  
  
"A few old friends," Nightwing said simply.  
  
"I wasn't sure we qualified as friends anymore," the blonde woman dressed in golden armor said as she descended from the sky, "not after I attacked you."  
  
"Fury," Nightwing nodded to her. His lips twitched up slightly, "Considering all our history back when you were Wonder Girl I can forgive a split lip."  
  
Fury looked at him, standing in front of the statue with her blonde hair falling into her intense eyes. Finally she nodded slightly, "Thanks." With that she turned to walk in to the entrance, leaving the young men outside.  
  
The halls of the Tower hadn't changed very much over the years, the automatic systems maintaining the place even after they all left. She went past the memorial hall, not looking in at the statues there. She knew them all by heart anyway. As she entered the meeting room she felt a presence, looking around her with the wary stance of a warrior.  
  
"Who's there?" Fury demanded.  
  
"It's been awhile, Cassie," he said, moving to take a seat at the table. His black hair fell down roughly into his eyes and he was wearing a black jacket in an older style. Underneath his clothes were an alien bodysuit in red and black, the 'S' symbol slightly off kilter.  
  
"Eradicator," Fury growled, "I don't answer to that name anymore." She smiled coldly as she added, "Right, Conner?"  
  
"The Kents were good people," the man who called himself Eradicator said gravely in reply, "my reasons for not using the name have more to do with Clark." He hesitated a moment then said, "I was so sorry to hear about your mom."  
  
The muscles in Fury's jaw jumped, her eyes narrowing in rage. "I won't rest," she said crisply, "until I've avenged her murder."  
  
Before Eradicator could say anything Nightwing walked in, Impulse following behind him. "And I hope you'll let us help you find him," Nightwing said simply.  
  
"So who else is coming?" Impulse asked eagerly.  
  
"We have a few more guests coming," the gray haired man said as he walked in. He looked to be in his twenties but something in his eyes implied a greater age. He smiled, "For those of you I haven't met I'm Mitch Shelly, the Resurrection Man."  
  
"You were team tactician on one of the earlier incarnations of the League," Impulse blinked, his thoughts racing.  
  
"One of the last," Mitch nodded.  
  
There was a tiny flicker of fire on the meeting table, then suddenly a roaring flame stretched up towards the roof. As the Titans leapt back it contracted, becoming roughly human height. The fire separated, forming a set of flaming wings and revealing a blonde haired woman in a simple blue bodysuit decorated with golden wings on the breast.  
  
"Azrael," Mitch actually smiled slightly.  
  
"Supergirl," Eradicator almost sounded sad as he took her in. He shook himself and smiled, "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's been a long time," the former Supergirl smiled. Once a shapechanging Matrix she had merged with a human, ultimately becoming the avatar of an avenging angel. In a cataclysmic battle she had lost that power only to have it return some years later.  
  
"I nearly shot you, you know," the woman noted as she walked from the shadows. Red hair fell into eyes concealed behind tinted goggles, her half mask concealing part of her face. She held a modified pistol, other weapons secreted around her costume.  
  
"Arsenal," Nightwing said calmly. He looked around, taking them in. The ageless Mitch, Eradicator and Fury, the unearthly Azrael, and the newcomers of Impulse and Arsenal. "Now that you're all here," he said with a bit of regret in his voice, "I'll be going."  
  
"You're not staying?" Eradicator looked startled.  
  
"I'm getting old, buddy," Nightwing smiled sadly, "it's getting time I hung up this cape." He raised his voice, "You can come out now."  
  
The girl who walked out was young, but she filled out the red, green and black Robin outfit well. Her red hair fell into eyes concealed behind over sized sunglasses that she pulled off to offer a smile, "My name is Carrie Kelly."  
  
Before anyone could say anything about it Nightwing was simply gone, the black clad hero disappearing into the shadows once again. "I hate it when he does that," Fury said.  
  
"I talked it over with Nightwing when he suggested Carrie joining," Mitch said calmly, "he's made it clear she has the ability and she's about the same level most of us started at."  
  
Azrael looked at Robin, fire dancing around her eyes and it was as if she was looking beyond her body. "She is pure," she said, "and she has a good heart."  
  
"Thank you," Robin gulped.  
  
"I'm new at this too," Impulse said, "and you've given me a chance."  
  
"I don't like it," Fury said coldly.  
  
Eradicator sighed slightly. "I trust Tim's judgment," he said, "if he says that Carrie is ready to join us then so be it."  
  
"I abstain," Arsenal said simply.  
  
Mitch made a face, "It looks like the ayes have it, Robin is in."  
  
"Thank you!" Carrie squealed, suddenly looking much younger. She steadied herself, clearing her throat, "Sorry."  
  
Fury scowled but didn't say anything, the warrior making her displeasure at this known with just her stance. She tossed a look at Arsenal and Impulse, "So who are our newcomers, anyway?"  
  
Impulse looked a bit relieved, "So Nightwing didn't tell you all? Good." He pulled his cowl back, a smile on his face as he said, "My name is John Chambers the third, and my grandfather was Johnny Quick in the JSA."  
  
"So why not just use the family name?" Azrael asked curiously, her fiery wings dancing around the woman's body.  
  
Impulse smiled wryly, "And how many people have heard of Johnny Quick? I want to make a name for myself before I decide to take that name on."  
  
"And you?" Carrie asked Arsenal curiously.  
  
"I wasn't actually planing to unmask," Arsenal said mildly.  
  
There was a moment of shocked surprise in the room. Fury looked angry, her eyes narrowing, while Resurrection Man smiled wryly, Erradicator looked amused and the others studied the slim young woman thoughtfully.  
  
Azrael smiled, the blonde haired woman studying the smaller girl. "You remind me of an old friend," she murmured, "who was a pain in the ass, too."  
  
"Thank you," Arsenal smirked.  
  
"Things are just starting wonderfully," Resurrection Man muttered.  
  
To be continued.... 


	8. Gotham

DC Universe 2045: Showcase Part 7: Gotham  
  
The park stretched out in the center of the city, an oasis of vibrant green in the middle of an urban jungle. The figure emerged from the trees, her mane of red flowing around her shoulders. 'I wonder if she'll be here tonight?' Dryad thought.  
  
Once upon a time the criminally mad scientist known as Poison Ivy wanted to preserve herself, even beyond the death of her organic body. Studying the transformations of several plant based beings like Solomon Grundy, the Swamp Thing and others she devised a method of encoding her consciousness and DNA onto plant matter, ultimately creating a new lifeform. Sadly, Dryad wasn't quite what she had planned.  
  
The figure in black slipped through the trees, leaping from branch to branch until she dropped down into the clearing. Her costume hugged her head to toe, a soft gray with black gloves and boots. A stylized cat's head logo was on her chest and the lenses of her mask glowed golden.  
  
"Catwoman," Dryad nodded, "good to see you."  
  
Catwoman gave a catlike smile, red lips parting just slightly. "Dryad," she said, "I got your message, what's going on?"  
  
"With Kestrel out of town more often on Justice League business," Dryad said, the plants that made up her slim body twitching slightly, "I thought we should keep a wary eye out."  
  
"Of course," Catwoman purred. She tilted her head to the side, "It has nothing to do with the stories that Kestrel is dating the new Steel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dryad narrowed her eyes.  
  
Catwoman stood there casually as she said, "I know how much of a crush you have on the lady, even though she's never even noticed you."  
  
Dryad stood there, her eyes flashing with barely restrained anger. "I shouldn't have wasted my time," she finally growled out, turning away and then striding off, disappearing into the darker green of the urban forest.  
  
"Wait," Catwoman started to say then she stopped, dropping her outstretched hand. "Guess I pushed her a little too far," she murmured to herself, silently moving off. Trying to follow Dryad into the woods was a fool's move with her plant powers, and if she was that mad she might do something they'd both regret.  
  
Catwoman moved across the park just like her namesake, bounding from branch to branch back the way she came. She reached the edge of the park and a black van, one that she keyed open by remote control. She climbed into the back after making sure no one saw her, locking the doors with a single verbal command. She stripped the costume off and in a few moments the slim blonde climbed up to the driver's seat dressed in jeans and a buttoned shirt.  
  
"I'll have to try and track Dryad down tomorrow night," Jane Vale sighed as she started up the van, pulling out into the street.  
  
She had come here to Gotham because of her aunt, the famous reporter Vicky Vale. The woman had covered the news in papers and on TV for years, even dating the reclusive Bruce Wayne in his younger days. The family had been drawn together for the reading of her will, a sad affair for all of them. Of course Jane was a bit surprised to receive the family home here in the city, despite everyone's urging to just sell it away.  
  
Jane Vale had seized the opportunity to work on her non-fiction book on the history of costumes and the psychology of superhumans. Pairing up with Dr. Lisa Tyler they had worked for months on the book until.... things went wrong.  
  
Jane sighed to herself glumly as she pulled up to the apartment building, getting the case out from the back of the van and then heading inside. She rode the elevator upstairs and went over to her suite, unlocking the front door. In the near darkness of the room she could see the answering machine's warning light blinking red.  
  
Jane hit the switch and Lisa's eerily familiar voice came on. Jane froze, listening as Lisa said, "You know, guilt really is a great motivator. I look forward to discussing it with you, along with your fears." There was a loud click after that, then pure silence.  
  
"God," Jane sighed, walking over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of beer. She cracked it open as she flopped down on the couch with a soft thump.  
  
Dr. Lisa Tyler had been attacked one night after reassuring Jane that she'd be all right out on her own. The attacker had brutally raped her, leaving her bleeding and beaten in the alley until someone stumbled over her and called the police.  
  
Lisa seemed to be recovering from the trauma she'd at first, but more and more she grew obsessive over fear, both what she experienced and those others had. Jane tried to talk her into seeing a psychiatrist but Lisa ignored her, instead fixating on a minor criminal. The Scarecrow had never been a major player in Gotham but he had troubled Batman and his allies over the years before finally dropping out of sight.  
  
"Wonder if I could have headed it off," Jane ran a hand through her blonde hair, "pushed her into another direction?"  
  
Jane had come home one night to find Lisa waiting there, standing in the shadows. Turning on the lights revealed her dressed in a white labcoat, an odd look in her dark eyes. Quietly she explained her intention to become the Scarecrow, to embrace the fear that had changed her life and Jane's pleading words fell on deaf ears. As Lisa left she kissed her once, their first and only kiss, then the black haired older woman was gone.  
  
'And I haven't seen her since,' Jane thought to herself glumly.  
  
Scarecrow had appeared in public days later, battling against the heroine Raven to try to get to the rapist who had attacked her. Using some kind of fear chemicals she had wreaked havoc at the detention center but ultimately was stopped from murdering her target. Still, she did escape and had continued to operate as a villainess in Gotham.  
  
'So I put a costume on to try and catch her,' Jane thought.  
  
Catwoman had been a logical choice, she was agile and fast as was the outlaw hero, and she apparently had no successor. Designing the costume was pretty easy but actually learning how to play hero was tough. Gotham was an unforgiving mistress and Jane had nearly been shot a few times before she finally began to take it all seriously.  
  
"Of course," Jane muttered to herself as she finished off her first beer, "Kestrel managed to catch Scarecrow by then."  
  
Lisa had been shipped off to the Fortress, the high security facility created for holding surperhumans before Jane could even talk to her. Jane had put her costume away and began to save up for the trip when she heard about the Fortress break-out. It shouldn't have been possible but the Fortress was torn down, Scarecrow disappearing as hundreds of criminals rampaged.  
  
The night of the breakout had been the first time that Oracle had contacted her directly, the mysterious information service for heroes. Oracle organized the defense of Gotham even as the Justice League fought to contain the worst of the worst, Catwoman thrown in the middle of it all.  
  
Raven, Robin, the Huntress, Knight, her and others fought as criminals returned to Gotham, rounding up the second and third stringers. She found a connection forming with the heroes and vigilantes, a bond that lasted even after the battle ended.  
  
Raven had approached her as the other heroes scattered, the woman simply a shadow in the twilight. "You did well," she said, her voice muffled by the full face mask she wore.  
  
Catwoman blinked at her as she said, "I thought you told me you didn't need amateurs cluttering up the night?"  
  
There was actually a slight smile visible in the black mask as Raven mildly said, "I have been known to be wrong."  
  
Catwoman nodded, "Thank you, but I don't know if I'll be doing this again."  
  
"You want to stop the Scarecrow," Raven said calmly, "to try and help your friend." As Catwoman gaped at her she added, "I asked Oracle."  
  
"She lives up to the name," Catwoman muttered.  
  
Raven tilted her head to the side, "Scarecrow needs help, someone to guide her back to sanity." A grim smile, "Her obsession with costumes and heroes grows, so much so that you may not be able to reach her out of one."  
  
"So if I want to help her," Catwoman growled, "I have to fight her."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Raven agreed, her cape swirling as she simply disappeared.  
  
Jane shook herself free from the memory, rising to walk over to the window. 'Where are you Lisa?' she thought to herself mournfully. She looked over to the costume, sitting in it's case then sighed as alarms went off in the distance. "Guess I'm going out again tonight," she murmured.  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. Hellblazer

DC Universe 2045: Showcase

Part 8: Hellblazer

'You know,' the brown haired young woman mused as she crushed out her cigarette under her boot, 'I could really hate grow to hate London sometimes.'

Joanna Constantine strode along, long black trenchcoat swirling around her as she reached the block of slightly run-down businesses. The exorcism she had been hired to do had gone badly wrong, the beast having already consumed the child's soul. The family had blamed her, of course, not even asking how their darling son had called up the demon in the first place.

'People can be such hypocrites,' Joanna thought bleakly, mentally tacking on a few more dollars to the bill she was going to send them. They probably weren't going to pay, but there was still the principle of the thing.

Finally reaching familiar territory Joanna nodded greetings to a few people that she knew, picked up a newspaper and a pack of fags from the corner grocer then headed inside the battered old building. The older lift rattled occasionally as she went upstairs, getting off on the thirteenth floor and heading down the dusty hallway.

'Home sweet home,' Joanna thought as she reached the office door reading Constantine Occult Investigations. She frowned, noticing the door was slightly ajar and shoved it open with a sudden gesture. "All right, who's...." she started only to trail off, "oh, it's you."

"Now that's a warm greeting," Tim Hunter said, his brown hair falling over his glasses. The simple suit he wore was off the rack, but it fit him well enough. The black tie was loosened and a bit off-center but it looked oddly fitting, somehow.

Joanna strode by where he sat in the uncomfortable customer's chair and pulled her long coat off, hanging it up on a coat-rack, the scent of incense still clinging to it. 'Going to have to have that washed, she thought irritably. Her blue suit hugged her slim body, the waist pulled in to accent her slim hips and long legs. She toyed with taking off her suit coat, too, but decided against it.

"All right," Joanna sat down in her chair behind the battered old desk and swiveled around to study the older man, "what do you want now?"

"I can't just be paying a visit to a friend?" Tim asked mildly.

Joanna just snorted softly at that. She and Tim Hunter had an odd relationship, dropping into and out of each other's lives at various moments. Hunter was probably the most powerful magician of this generation, but power didn't always solve things. Joanna, on the other hand, had developed her knowledge and connections becoming a valuable source to the older man.

"Cut the crap, Hunter," Joanna said crisply.

Tim nodded slightly, tapping a finger on the desk. "I need to go to a certain place," he said quietly, "and do it without showing up on the Powers' radar."

Joanna studied him thoughtfully, "And which place would that be?" She rather thought she knew, of course, but having him spell it out brought her a certain degree of pleasure.

"Hell," Tim said simply.

"You're not going for the fun of it, I assume," Joanna sighed glumly. "You're still looking for Hector?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Tim nodded.

Hector Hall was a friend of Tim's, one that had disappeared in a magical incident years back. Personally Joanna thought Tim was looking so hard out of guilt, but she didn't tell him that. Instead she said aloud, "You and Fate need to let this go eventually, you know. This sort of thing happens to people in our line of work."

"Not on my watch," Tim said firmly. He looked at her with that intense look on his face and asked, "Can you do it?"

"Maybe," Joanna said without actually conceding anything. "You do know about the shift in power down there?" she asked.

Tim sat up in surprise, "What?"

"A couple of years back the Angels that were set in command of Hell after Lucifer resigned returned to Heaven," Joanna felt good having information that Tim didn't, "so it appears the key to Hell has passed to new management."

"Damn," Tim ran a hand through his hair, "I thought I could get information out of the Angels, at least." He frowned, "Any news on who's in charge?"

"No," Joanna shook her head as she said, "the lesser demon lords like Azazel are still doing their jobs, but who's on top remains a mystery." She studied him intently before asking, "Knowing this, do you still want to go?"

"I gave my word," Tim answered her firmly.

"Save me from fools and madmen," Joanna muttered. She pulled a silver flask from her desk drawer and found two mostly clean glasses, pouring a shot of whisky in both before tucking it away in a pocket. "Drink up," she raised her glass seriously.

"Is this part of the ritual?" Tim asked as he tapped his glass against hers.

"No, this is just for my nerves," Joanna answered dryly as she slugged her drink back. She got up and grabbed her coat as she said, "Let's go."

They went out together, down the lift then out to the street. Tim looked around then stopped as he recognized someone, "Mad Hettie?"

"The Hunter and the Rake," the old bag lady looked them over critically, Mad Hettie's old and battered hat pulled down over her oddly perceptive eyes. "You won't find what you seek on your journey," she informed them, "but you will find something you need." With a cackling laugh she pushed her cart down the street, the cans inside clinking softly.

"Oh, that's just what I needed," Joanna muttered as she lit up a smoke and then lead them down the street. "She does that to you, too?" she asked Tim.

"Occasionally," Tim said as he followed willingly. "You've heard about Zatanna?" he asked as they went down the street towards the heart of London.

"Enchantress," Joanna calmly corrected him as they turned onto another street, "you know she doesn't answer to that name anymore." They reached a subway entrance and she lead them down through the metal arch, "This way."

"Fate, I and a few others are planning to try and subdue her," Tim said doggedly, "we were wondering if you could...."

"Bad idea," Joanna cut him off as they reached the platform, "I owe her a favor, one I bet she'd love to call due in the middle of that kind of fight."

"You actually worked with her?" Tim blinked in surprise, scowling as he stepped in some old gum stuck on the grimy tiled floor.

"This way," Joanna opened a door in the bare wall, a gust of oddly scented air puffing over them. "I don't play the game the way you do, Tim," she explained as they walked along the dark passage, "my hands aren't nearly as clean."

"Maybe," Tim acknowledged.

They soon emerged onto another subway platform, one that was oddly different than the one they just left. It was warm here, the air moist while the lights were just slightly dimmer. Men, women and other things waited patiently while beggars asked for change. Posters advertising services and products that didn't exist lined the walls while cards selling obscene acts that should be banned in the civilized world were stuck into the frames.

"Don't talk to anyone," Joanna advised him as the train arrived and everyone boarded, "you might not live long enough to regret it."

"There's a subway to Hell?" Tim squeaked out as they quickly took a seat, seemingly ignored by all the other passengers.

Joanna lit another cigarette, pointedly ignoring the no smoking signs. "The route was opened a while back," she said, "it connects several of the other realms. Not just Hell, but Faerie, Asgard, the Dreaming and others are all on the line."

"But how did this happen?" Tim asked, looking around covertly at the car.

"Your guess is as good as mine," was Joanna's calm answer. The train rattled, the motion slowing slightly as the lights within took on a reddish tint. "We're here," Joanna said.

They didn't have a platform to walk onto, instead stone blocks waited for passengers who dared to visit. The small of brimstone hung in the air, the warmth enough to make them both break out in a sweat. Joanna looked over at Tim to see him gazing ahead, his expression determined as they walked towards the gates.

"Name yourselves," the demons at the gate demanded in a discordant chorus, his blue and orange skins flaking and the sent coming off them fowl, "ye who seek entrance to Hell."

"A low ranking demon," Tim quietly noted, "not even a rhymer." Raising his voice he said, "I'm called Hunter."

"Constantine," Joanna said crisply.

Both demons looked at each other then over at them. "Enter freely and of your own will," they said as the gates swung open soundlessly.

"And we'll be leaving here with our souls intact," Tim answered as they entered.

"Only if you ward them well," they answered as Tim and Joanna walked away.

The trip through the circles of Hell was dangerous, the trials many but eventually with time and effort they reached the center, the great palace rising before them. Joanna didn't ask Tim what he saw, it would look different to him anyway, instead they just strode inside.

"You ready for this?" Joanna asked as they reached the doors to the throne room, the center of power in this dark realm.

"Let's go," Tim put a hand on one door, Joanna on the other as they pushed them open.

The throne room wasn't terribly ornate, instead it almost seemed like a comfortable living room. Joanna's eyes swept towards the throne only to freeze in surprise and disbelief. The man sitting there was in his prime, sandy brown hair falling into his eyes. He wore a comfortable if battered suit, and over it his stained, trademark trenchcoat. "Uncle?" Joanna blurted.

"John?" Tim gaped at him in surprise.

John Constantine leapt up to enfold Joanna in a hug then he clapped Tim firmly on the back. Around his neck the key to Hell hung on a cord, but other than that he seemed unchanged. "It's been awhile," he said to both of them with a impish smile.

"How did you manage this?" Joanna asked in shock.

"I made certain arrangements with the Dukes of Hell when I was alive," John explained, "and my death forced a civil war between them as they fought over my soul. I used all the chaos to get to the angels where I made them an offer to take the key to Hell off of their hands."

"Bet the demons didn't like that much," Tim whistled softly at the sheer balls of pulling off a stunt like that off.

"Oh, I don't know," Joanna said as she studied the man thoughtfully, "if they depose him as King of Hell they have to go right back to fighting over his soul."

"Got it in one," John nodded. With a slight smile he asked, "So what are you calling yourself, now that you're into the game?"

"Joanna Constantine," she answered.

"So it isn't your real name," Tim murmured softly.

Joanna smirked, "And Hunter is yours?"

Tim just let that pass. "This isn't a casual visit," he said to John, "I wanted to ask if the soul of Hector Hall was in your realm?"

"No," John shook his head firmly, "not in this or any of the other death realms. I run the Egyptian one now that Osirus passed on, and Hector isn't in there, either."

"Damn," Tim muttered softly, frustration in his voice.

"Where to next," Joanna asked, sympathy in her voice as she continued, "heaven?"

Tim sighed, "I don't know."

To be continued....

Author's Notes: The events around the resignation of Lucifer and the two Angels being placed in command of hell were chronicled in the Sandman storyline 'Season of Mists' as well as touched on in the graphic novel 'Death: At Death's Door.' Mad Hettie also first appeared in an early Sandman with John Constantine as well as in the Death mini-series 'The High Cost of Living.' The subway train to hell is loosely based on something from the Nightside series by Sharon Green. Other than that I've tossed in various references to the DC universe afterlife...


	10. Task Force X

DC Universe 2045: Showcase

Part 9: Task Force X

The blonde haired woman's hair had mostly gone to gray but her stride was still athletic as she strode through the corridors of the White House. She wasn't traditionally beautiful looking, there was too much strength in her face for that, but she certainly was striking. She knocked on the door then headed inside after being invited.

"Mr. President," the blonde nodded formally, carrying a set of files with her.

"Director Chase," the older man looked up and smiled, "it's been awhile."

Cameron Chase smiled back as she took a seat, setting the files down on the top of the desk. "It's good to see you, sir," the former agent of the Department of Extranormal Operations said firmly.

"What's the status of the Fortress captives?" he asked grimly.

"Over eighty percent have been recaptured," Chase reported before admitting, "but most of the remaining numbers are the major players, including Braniac, Enchantress and others."

"So we're not out of the woods yet," he sighed.

"No, sir," Chase met his gaze calmly, "has a decision been made on my request, sir?"

"With some debate it's been decided to reactivate Task Force X," the President of the United States answered her crisply, "as an umbrella organization containing your DEO, Checkmate and the new Suicide Squad."

"Good," Chase nodded, "we need some oversight on our agencies." A ghost of a smile, "And our liaison with the White House is?"

"Nathaniel Adam," he answered, "he has experience both with the Task Force X and with some of the dirtier end of our covert operations."

"Understood," Chase noted the information calmly before adding, "I'll pass that on to the head of the Task Force." She leaned forward, "I'll give you an overview of the briefing before the rest of the cabinet arrives."

"Carry on," the President nodded.

"As you may know superheros never really stopped operating," Chase began, "they just became more covert about it. Superman, Wonder Woman and others may have saved the world several times in the last twenty years, but the public has never known about it."

Chase flipped open a folder to show a blurred image of the JLA Watchtower, "Some weeks ago Superman and Wonder Woman reappeared just long enough to retreat to the Watchtower then take off in pursuit of an alien vessel that attacked Earth and took at least one hostage."

"Do we know why the hostage was taken?" the President asked.

"It's only conjecture at this point," Chase cautioned, "but we suspect the girl C-ko was an alien, one that crashed at the site where Graviton City is now. Why the aliens want her and how come they waited this long are still unknown."

Chase moved the Watchtower photo aside to reveal a redheaded girl in a familiar uniform, "After that their daughter A-ko began to appear in public as Supergirl, drawing out other superhumans in the process." She flashed a grin, "And pulling me out of retirement."

"Any information on the identities if the members of this new Justice League?" he asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Not much yet," Chase conceded. "Green Lantern has been fairly easy, Kyla Scott has never really tried to hide her heritage. We've tentatively identified Flash as Iris West, mostly due to her brother being the new Professor Zoom, but it's not been confirmed yet. And of course the third Steel is B-ko Daitokuji," she finished.

"And we can't move against her without annoying the Japanese government," he noted before looking up to meet her eyes. "Well done," he smiled slightly.

"My people have done their best to hit the ground running on this," Chase answered, "and on investigating the other teams forming as well. Both the Titans and Outsiders have reformed, and there's rumblings that a third JSA may be in the making."

"Combined with all the independent heroes out there and it looks like things are getting exiting again," he sighed.

Chase looked at him curiously, "Is there a official policy on the superhumans yet?"

"Based on your earlier reports and the recommendations of my top advisors," he shrugged, "we're choosing to leave them be, for the time being." He fixed her with an intense look, "However, I want the DEO and others keeping an eye on them. If any of the heroes begin to cross the line we need to know soonest."

"Understood, sir," Chase nodded.

The President got up, the two walking from the office to the conference room. "Has the United Nations made a decision on the Justice League yet?" he asked curiously.

"There's a resolution that's been put forward by the Themescran ambassador Circe," Chase answered, "to grant the JLA special status. I suspect it'll pass."

"I still can't believe that the Amazons could forgive their ancient foe like that," the President shook his head, referring to the sorceress and former villain Circe. She had pulled some very nasty stuff on the Amazons, so much that he found it hard to believe they could put it aside so easily.

"They preach peace and sisterhood," Chase said cynically, "they'd look pretty hypocritical if they didn't live up to it themselves."

"Point," he acknowledged.

They reached the doors to the conference room and went in Chase meeting the eyes of the White House inner circle, the advisors and politicians that helped shape the fate of a nation. As she took her place she had to muse, 'And for this I gave up being a field agent?'

"I hate meetings," Chase muttered some hours later, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. She sat in the director's office at the DEO, her desk covered with computer and paperwork, a few momentous of her cases scattered around the room.

'Better try this now than wait," Chase sighed as she booted up her computer, quickly connecting to a remote facility and hitting enter. "Hope our internal firewall is as good as the tech boys say it is," she muttered softly.

The image formed on the computer screen in a moment, a stylized mask of an oracle. "Director Chase," Oracle said formally, her voice a bit tinny through the older computer's built in speakers, "we finally meet."

"How do you know who I am?" Chase blinked in surprise.

"Batman had an extensive file on you," Oracle answered simply, "one that he backed up in the Watchtower mainframe. I've since added to it, of course."

"Of course," Chase echoed. She forced herself to focus on business, "I contacted you to propose an exchange of information, a commodity I understand you value."

"Oh?" Oracle didn't give anything away.

"The DEO has maintained extensive files on the super criminals operating in the United States and abroad," Chase said simply, "I'm willing to pass that data on to you in exchange for one thing: the personal data on the new Justice League."

"Not interested," Oracle said crisply.

Before she could break the connection Chase said, "Not even in learning the current status of the Joker?" In the long silence that followed Chase added, "I'm aware that you've involved yourself in Joker related incidents several times over the years, even with superhumans that you wouldn't normally choose to work with."

"An empty offer," Oracle finally said, "I know where Joker is, I have a constant video feed from his prison to entertain me." She actually sounded amused as she said, "Good try, though."

"I had to try," Chase shrugged.

"Now I have something to tell you," Oracle sounded serious, "advise the government to stay away from the Justice League. I'm well aware of some of the dirty deeds done over the years, including the Mockingbird sanction, the Major Force project and others, and I'd quite happily spill the beans if needed." With that, she abruptly disconnected.

Once Oracle was gone Chase hit a switch, bringing up the video feed from another part of the building and asked, "Any luck back tracking into her system?"

"Yes and no," Razorsharp answered, the criminal computer hacker temporarily on loan from the Suicide Squad. She sighed, "As far as I can tell, Oracle is operating out of the Watchtower itself."

"Fits," Chase admitted, "so no chance of getting any information from Oracle's system?"

"Not with the Martian, Kryptonian and Thangarian tech in there," Razorsharp answered before admitting, "in fact, I think that Oracle got some of our data, even with all the firewalls."

"Damn," Chase shook her head with a sigh.

To be continued....


	11. Gotham Central

DC Universe 2045: Showcase

Part 10: Gotham Central

The police station was busy, there on the corner, the old building packed with people and activity. This had been the police headquarters for years, the building refitted and restored more than once in the chaos of Gotham City, and the officers who served there were some of the best.

And today, one of those best was leaving.

Renee Montoya looked good for her age, her black hair touched with gray, a few smile lines around her face and eyes as she smoothly cleaned out her desk. The photos, personal items, they all went into the box she had brought in with her.

"Hey," the redhead aproached the desk nervously, the tall young woman looking at the senior officer with more than a bit of fear.

"Sasha," Renee looked up, the tense lines of her face relaxing into a tired smile, "you should stay away, you know."

"Like hell," Shasha Bullock answered scornfully. She took a breath, "Most of the squad are behind you, Renee, you can fight this...."

Renee shook her head tiredly, "No, no point." asha opened her mouth to say something when Renee continued, "I shot Victor Fries, premeditative and in cold blood. I'm lucky just to be off the force, not in jail right now."

"Considering what he did....," Sasha started.

"Don't," Renee sighed, "I can't talk about this right now."

There was a soft clearing of the throat and both women looked up to see the graying older man who was standing in his office door. "Montoya," Comissioner Marcus Driver said tiredly, "could I see you a moment?"

"Sorry," Renee said to sasha quietly then turned to walk over to his office, being careful to close the door behind her. She looked at the officer she had known for a very long time and wondered how he felt having to do this.

"You didn't need to resign," Driver finally said tiredly, "the police review board would have found it justifiable."

"Maybe," Renee agreed, "but I didn't think it was justifiable." She met his eyes, "I went in there intending to kill him, it's just for the grace of God that he fired at me first."

Driver made a face, "I hate it that Fries is costing me a good cop, especially considering everything else he's done to you."

"If it hadn't been me it would have been some other officer," Renee answered grimly, "it was just dumb luck that he remembered me from when I was outed all those years ago."

"We knew he had a vendetta against the Gotham PD," Driver looked haunted, "but nobody expected him to go after somebody's wife."

Renee closed her eyes, "Leave it alone, sir."

Driver looked at her sympathetically, "You have to talk about it sometime." He reached out and handed her a business card, "Talk to the department shrink, at least."

"I'll think about it," Renee answered, reluctantly taking the card. She tried changing the subject, "Had the department decided what to do about Kestrel's involvement?"

"With your resignation they're not going to look into how you two worked together to catch up to our Mr. Feis," Driver said grimly, "though I think they should." He shook his head, "Have you decided what you're going to do now?"

"What every cop does when they leave the force," Renee said dryly, "I'm going into private investigation." She scowled, "At least this way I can take advantage of all the publicity that those damn media vultutres gave me."

"Contact me once you get an office, I'll send what work I can to you," he said. Driver smiled grimly, "May even pay you a retainer to consult on cases occassionally."

"The mayor won't like that," Renee noted.

"The mayor doesn't have to know about it," Driver flashed a grin.

They talked for awhile longer then Renee excused herself, leaving to finish cleaning out her desk. Officers kept on coming up to talk to her, akwardly offering condolences and support to the bereaved woman before returning to their jobs. Finally she walked out the front doors for what might be the final time, pausing to look up at the building before moving on.

"Detective," a familiar voice called and Renee winced. Turning she saw a familiar looking black haired woman moving to catch up with her, notebook in hand. "I understand the review board was going to clear you," the reporter said, "why did you choose to resign?"

"No comment," Renee said crisply in reply, pushing by the smaller woman and struggling to keep her temper in check.

Lynn Tsujimoto was one of a new breed of Gotham reporter, ruthless in persuing her stories, and even worse quite willing to plaster the entirety of someone's private life on the front page. All of Renee's past relationships, her estrangement from her family, all of it had come out in the aftermath of the Freis shooting.

The black haired woman looked up at Renee shrewdly. "Is it because you're an out lesbian?" Lynn asked her intently, "The department has been known to be intolerant....."

Renee fought back her first reaction. "Do you just make this stuff up?" she asked her irritably. She shook her head, pushing towards her car, "I have no comment."

Lynn had a wry smile as she put her notebook away, "Guess I'll have to get a comment from the Commish and Mayor."

With a groan Renee dumped her box onto the passenger side then sat in the driver's seat. The car started up smoothly and Renee pulled out into traffic, keeping a wary eye on the other vehicles. When she started out in the force she had worked in traffic patrol and she had a very good idea how bad most drivers here were.

There was something in her rearview as she pulled a turn and Renee smiled grimly. She found a deserted side street and pulled over, glad that it was still in a pretty good neighborhood. Cigarettes were a dangerous habit but Renee pulled one out of her pocket anyway, lighting up as she waited against the side of her car.

"I must be slipping," the female voice said softly, "to have let you see me so easily."

Renee didn't even jump in surprise, she was just too tired and numb. Turning her head she saw Kestrel standing there, the young woman garbed in her usual purple and black uniform, a stylized bird emblem on her chest.

"The police won't be contacting you," Renee said tiredly, "the hearing's been called off."

"You didn't need to resign, Montoya," Kestrel said to her quietly, "you did nothing wrong." She blended into the shadows of the alley, "I shouldn't have led you to him, knowing the emotional state that you were in."

"I didn't give you much choice," Renee reminded her, "I wouldn't give you the information you needed otherwise." She took a drag on her smoke and tried to convince herself that the sting of tears she felt was just due to that.

Kestrel looked down uncomfortably, then back up to meet Renee's eyes. "I shouldn't have been away from Gotham so much lately," she finally said, "I've been too caught up with my membership in the Justice League...."

Renee shook her head, smoke trailing from her lips. "Freis looked like he had reformed," she said grimly, "he had gone straight. There was no way any of us could know he was going to snap again, not to mention that he'd go after my lover. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe," Kestrel answered, "and when are you going to believe that yourself?"

Renee tossed the cigarette to the ground in a sudden burst of anger. "If she hadn't been involved with me she wouldn't have been a target," she burst out, "she'd still be alive right now!"

"She loved you," Kestrel said softly, "and you know that she was smart enough to know what she was getting into." She disappeared deeper into the shadows as she added, "Expect a phone call tonight, I have a friend who wants to contact you."

Before Renee could say anything Kestrel was gone, leaving no trace of her presence. "And I thought the Batman did that too much," Renee muttered, climbing back into her car.

The day passed slowly for Renee once she got home, unloading her surprisingly meager amount of personal stuff from work and making up her dinner. She had learned to recognize the numbers of the reporters easily, but when a strange number came up Renee picked it up.

"Renee Montoya?" the unfamiliar female voice asked her, a bit of distortion showing that it was disguised. When she gave her affirmative the woman continued on, "This is Oracle, and I'd like to make you an offer...."

To be continued....

AN: Gotham Central is a crime drama series set in Gotham, focusing on the challenges that police have operating in a city full of superheros and villains. Renee, a character from the Batman series was 'outed' in a storyarc involving Two-face, whom had developed an unhealthy obsession with her.


	12. Themyscira

DC Universe 2045: Showcase

Part 11: Themyscira

Hidden in the center of the Bermuda Triangle, concealed by both godly magic and advanced science the island was a sanctuary of green life and peace, even with the current condition of the world around them. Artificial islands floated off from the main landmass, each one a wonder of technology as they served functions of scientific research, medicine and defense. In many ways, it actually lived up to the nickname Paradise Island.

The current governor of the island smiled to herself wryly, turning away from the gorgeous view outside of the congress hall, the orange haired woman feeling glad that the war scars that had once marked the island were finally gone, in no small part due to the woman whom they were all gathering here to discuss.

Phillipus smiled as the dusky skinned amazon watched their leader walk over to the table they sat at, "Artemis, are you certain about this?"

"Mostly," Artemis agreed gravely, "but that is why I wanted to talk to you and the others about granting the two of them full citizenship here."

The white haired young woman smiled wryly, her simple robes concealing her scarred body. "There'll be trouble with Gotham city over this," Helena Kosmatos, the heroine once known as Fury, said seriously, "but I think they've earned a place here."

Mnemosyne the historian agreed, "In truth I expected them to be much more trouble for us, but except for minor incidents they have settled well here."

"Minor incidents," the warrior Euboea chuckled, her black hair bouncing, "I remembering you were more than a bit upset when she turned your black hair green!"

Mnemosyne blushed, "Well, yes, but I certainly gave her provocation."

"And you've gotten to like the little fool," Phillipus said fondly.

Artemis nodded, "We all have grown to like them both." She rose, smiling slightly, "I think I'll ask the two of them about this, too." Leaving the other Amazon's farewells behind Artemis walked out of the room, down the white marble steps and down the road, moving through the roman styled architecture of the city and out into the greenery that covered the island.

Not far from the city the city the little house was situated in the middle of trees and brush, a quiet sanctuary for the two women who chose to live there. Walked up to the building she saw that it was empty and smiled. There was the sound of voices and a curious glance saw figures around the back so she moved to approach them.

Pamela Isley smiled as she pushed her red hair back from her face as she spoke to a figure who was standing slightly apart, "I don't think pursuing Kestrel is a good idea, Dryad."

"I can't help whom I love, mother," Dryad answered, the plant woman bearing an almost eerie resemblance to Pamela herself.

"She's got a point, Red," the blonde haired woman commented cheerfully, coming out of the house bearing two glasses of clear fluid and one with a murky substance. "Here," Harleen Quinzel, nicknamed Harley Quinn to friends, handed Dryad the dark fluid as she explained, "it's a mix of fertilizer and wine."

"Thank you," Dryad took it and drank it down, the liquid seeming to low into the plants that helped make up her seemingly human form.

"I guess I just don't want to see you getting hurt," Pamela sighed. She took her drink and smiled up at Harley, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, love," Harley took the seat beside Pamela on the bench, one grown and shaped from the plants all around the house.

"At least Kestrel is less of a pain than her predecessor was," Pamela smiled slightly, taking a delicate sip from her drink.

Dryad paused, her pure white eyes narrowing slightly as she seemed to tilt her head back to listen. "You have a guest," she told the two of them as she smoothly turned to walk out of the little clearing, "I'd better get going." She stilled, almost as if she was concentrating, then her plant body seemed to unravel, flowing into the forest until she was gone.

"That was cool," Harley said cheerfully, "I guess being friends with the Swamp Thing has paid off for her."

Artemis walked forward as she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's all right," Pamela answered, her eyes just a bit irritated, "I hope that you don't object to Dryad paying us a visit."

"She is always welcome," Artemis answered her seriously as she took a seat nearby, "as are any women who come here in peace."

Harley grinned at her impishly as she batted her eyes cutely and asked, "Forgiven me for the whoopee cushion incident?"

Artemis found herself smiling back almost unwillingly, "Yes, if only because of the looks I saw on my ministers' faces when it happened."

"One of these days, love," Pamela gave Harley a fondly scolding look, "you're going to push things a bit too far and get into real trouble." She focused her attention on Artemis and said, "I'm still having some problems with the reforesting of the north of the island, Hera's strike nearly burned the surface down to bedrock."

Artemis smiled slightly, "Your efforts have been remarkable, Pamela, but I'm not here to discuss business." She took a breath, "A resolution has been put before the island's congress to make you both citizens of Themyscira."

Harley squealed happily as she impulsively hugged Pamela, "Did you hear that, Red! They like us, they really like us!"

Pamela gently disengaged from Harley as she gave Artemis a shrewd look. "Up till now the island has been protected by the fiction that Harley and I were captives, being rehabilitated here. If you give us citizenship it could create problems," she said.

Harley looked a bit disappointed, protected in the circle of Pamela's arms but she nodded her agreement. "We don't want to bring international trouble to the island," she said, "it might be better if we just stayed captives."

Artemis looked at the two of them thoughtfully. "Why did you decide to come to Themyscira?" she asked gravely.

"There's no extradition treaty with United States," Harley said brightly.

Pamela gave her a look but reluctantly nodded. "We both wanted to make a fresh start," she said, "and get away from all the Gotham craziness." She smiled slightly, "When I read about the gods war and the damage to the island's ecosystem, it seemed like fate."

"And it got us a long way away from Mr. J," Harley added grimly.

Artemis nodded, a smile teasing the amazon's lips. "You've always been upfront with us, it's something I like," she said. She looked impish, "And many of our citizens were impressed when you helped fight off the troops sent by the Scion of the Demon's Head."

"We were just saving our own skins," Pamela answered the governor firmly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"And they landed one of their transports on Red's rose garden," Harley said loyally, "we couldn't let them get away with that."

Artemis fought back a smile, wanting to keep a straight face. "You risked your lives to save amazons, fighting to defend the island," she said firmly, "that's not something we forget." She rose, smiling, "When the resolution comes up for vote I will urge that it be passed, and look forward to you being made citizens of the island."

Pamela rose, keeping a arm around Harley as she said, "If I can't talk you out of the trouble it may cause you, then we'd be honored."

"Thank you," Harley beamed as Artemis smiled and walked away.

'I think we'll have to have our ambassador make a formal statement,' Artemis thought, 'as well as contact Gotham city directly as a courtesy.' A grim little smile as she mused, 'I wonder how the city's former guardian will take all this?'

Pamela squeezed Harley gently, "When you stopped the Joker from killing me, did you ever expect us to end up someplace like this?"

Harley put her head on Pamela's shoulder, sighing happily. "I hoped we'd be together Red," she answered, "that's good enough for me."

To be continued...

Authors Notes: Names of several amazons and other details were taken from the DC Comics Encyclopedia, a very good reference. The amazons abandoned a monarchy recently in the Wonder Woman comics, so they now have a democracy, if in a roman-style. The island really was attacked by the goddess Hera in the comics, though they didn't call on Poison Ivy to try and restore the place.


	13. Secret Origins: Hellblazer

Note: This is a 'secret origin' for a character from my DC Universe 2045 series of stories, explaining where she came from and why she took a certain name. You don't need to have read any of the other stories, but it might help.

Joanna Constantine: Hellblazer

'It should have been raining,' Gemma Constantine thought to herself, the slim brown haired woman observing the goings on with a cynical eye. She wore her best suit, the dark blue cloth starched and uncomfortable under the sunlight. 'There ought to be a storm, thunder and lightning, when you're burying a magician like my uncle John,' she continued.

John Constantine, magician, rogue and hero was dead, and much of the magical world had gathered here to make sure that he was really dead and buried. A score of old enemies and fewer friends had come from far and wide, coming together here in this graveyard not far from the city of London. They were an odd looking mob, people from seemingly ordinary lives mixed with some of the oddest beings on this Earth.

The latest in a long line of Earth elementals the Swamp Thing stood to one side, his bulky form made up entirely of roots, moss and earth. The expression on his partly human face was mostly regretful, while the white haired woman who stood at his side glared at the coffin resting in it's hole. Abigail Arcane-Holland clearly seemed happier that Constantine was dead, yet even she had cast a single rose onto the grave.

Zatanna, the popular stage magician, stood nearby, her face a study of complicated emotions. The black haired woman wore gloomy colors, her eyes smudged and almost bruised looking, and there was a strange aura all about her. More than one of the people here had a dark aura about them, but Zatanna's was nearly sinister. Still, when she had spoken to Gemma there had been sorrow and more than a bit of regret in her eyes and Gemma wondered if those stories about her and John were true.

There were almost no costumed heroes out in the busy crowd, only Dr. Fate was attending from that crowd. The golden helmed man had disappeared almost as soon as Constantine was put into the earth, as if something more important had draw his attention away.

'Flash bastard,' Gemma thought to herself irritably. A few had offered their condolences, not sure what to say and she had let them finish politely.

There was movement in the crowd and a figure broke off to walk over to her side. His dark brown hair fell into his glasses shielded eyes, a new trenchcoat being worn over a simple black suit. He almost reminded Gemma of a younger John, but it was carried off so sincerely that she found it hard to take offense, somehow.

"Miss Constantine, I'm called Tim Hunter," he introduced himself then continued, "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Mr. Hunter," Gemma nodded, "I'm..."

Gemma paused, a conversation with her uncle suddenly echoing in her mind. "Names have power," John had said seriously, "especially the names you're born with. Unless you trust someone a hell of a lot, don't be handing out yours." Of course her mother had lectured John after that, telling her to ignore it, but maybe he had a point.

"Joanna," Gemma said seriously, "Joanna Constantine."

Quite obviously Tim had caught the short pause, but he didn't seem to be too bothered by her concealing of her name, in fact he almost seemed to approve. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know," Hunter said to her seriously.

"D'you know if the police are looking into the shooting?" the newly dubbed Joanna asked him curiously. A bitter expression crossed her face as she murmured, "I wasn't too impressed with the officer who came out to talk to me."

"They'll look into it," Tim promised as he turned to watch the dirt being shoveled in over the grave, "but it happened in a bad part of town with a lot of gang activity. They've slotted the killing in with other random gang incidents, I think, and it'll take something big to change that."

"Hmm," Joanna answered, "my uncle wasn't killed randomly, that I can tell you."

Tim studied her just a bit nervously, "You aren't going to do anything rash, are you?"

Joanna flashed a slight smile, "Depends on how you define rash." Turning away from the grave she said in farewell, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hunter." She detoured a moment to talk again to one of the guests, then headed out of the graveyard towards the street.

Chaz came as soon as Joanna called him, the older taxi driver sitting behind the wheel with his balding head shining in the sunlight. He had been an old mate of her uncle's and had volunteered to be her driver for her visit to London. "How was it?" he asked gently as she climbed in.

"Okay," Joanna answered, "went on a long while." A grim little smile, "The poor priest seemed to have a hard time coming up for virtues for uncle John."

"Most of John's virtues weren't exactly something you could talk about in polite company," Chaz agreed with a chuckle. "So where to?" he asked.

"My uncle's apartment," Joanna said firmly, "there are some things I need to do there."

"You sure?" Chaz asked as they pulled out onto the road, keeping one eye on his passenger and the other on the road.

"Oh yes," Joanna answered but didn't go into it any further. She wasn't sure if he'd believe what she was going there to do, anyway.

They reached the east end apartment block a little while later, Chaz pulling up to the curb smoothly. "D'you want me to wait, then?" he asked as Joanna got out, looking up at her with a certain degree of honest concern.

"I'll be fine," Joanna answered him, "but thanks."

The apartment building had an old elevator, but of course it was out of order. She went up the two flights of stairs even as she listened to the conversations, the sounds that were easily heard through thin walls out into the hallway. Arguments, the telly, music, all of it blended as she walked up to the door, pulled out a key and went inside.

The apartment was surprisingly neat for a bachelor pad, really. The worst of the smelly clothes were in a basket over to the side, there weren't any porn magazines around and only one half eaten pizza sat forlornly in it's box. Obviously, someone had been in to tidy up after he died. Carefully navigating through the remaining junk she headed to the couch, sitting down with a sigh.

Gemma lit up another smoke, calmly using a old saucer as an ashtray. "Okay Uncle," she murmured aloud, "you there?"

Normal families passed down thinks like fine plates, heirlooms, that kind of thing. The Constantine family, on the other hand, handed down certain... unusual talents. Second sight, an affinity for magic, they all cropped up in the family with distressing regularity and usually helped bring nothing but misery to those involved.

At least that was what her mother thought.

Gemma squinted a bit, seeing the hazy shapes that moved around the room. Ever since she had been a child she had been able to see spirits, the echoes that the living left behind when they passed on. It sadly wasn't too reliable, but usually she could get the job done.

It wasn't her uncle John that Gemma saw first, instead it was those that haunted his conscience and memory. A young lady, blood dripping from her wrists, a older priest, a soldier... one by one they appeared, lingering in the old apartment. Gemma's eyes flashed, literally glowing green as she growled, "Bugger off and let me see my uncle!"

"That isn't going to happen," the woman's voice came from the doorway.

Gemma looked up to see a younger woman standing there, her leather jacket hanging loose on her thin body. She was youngish, maybe late twenties, with short black hair and blue eyes. Tattered jeans and a T-shirt hugged her snugly, the heavy jacket adorned with various radical pins and the occasional pink triangle.

"You're one of the neighbors," Gemma remembered from peeking at the police report, "Kathy, and you live a few doors down with your partner."

"And you are?" Kathy asked coldly.

"Joanna Constantine," Gemma answered, almost automatically. "I'm sorry if I surprised you by being in here," she continued, "I'm sort of looking into my uncle's death."

"You can do that occult stuff, like he could," Kathy didn't make it a question.

"Somewhat," Gemma said honestly.

Kathy drew a gun from her jacket pocket, her expression regretful as she pointed it at Gemma and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Gemma drew another puff from her smoke then put it out. "Do I really want to know why?" she asked softly, meeting Kathy's eyes.

Kathy's hand tightened a bit on the gun as she muttered, "It won't matter anyway." She met Gemma's eyes defiantly, "He slept with my lover, damn it! We were having a rough patch, arguing a lot but then that bastard waltzed in and screwed her!"

Gemma looked at Kathy blankly for a moment then surprised her by laughing softly. "You know, I think my uncle would have liked going out that way, shot by a jealous lover," she chuckled.

"Shut up, you little," Kathy raised the gun, finger tightening on the trigger.

"Ezeerf!" a woman called and Kathy was silenced, standing rock still like a statue. Zatanna made her way inside, the almost goth looking magician frowning thoughtfully at Gemma. "How did you know to have me follow you?"

Gemma shrugged, "Uncle John's death couldn't have been magical, I doubt that they'd have found enough of him to bury. There's no way he'd get tangled up in gangs so... it had to be something personal." She fished out a battered notebook from under the cushions of the couch, "And he sent me his journal in his will, it mentioned something about his neighbors."

Zatanna nodded, "Nicely done."

"Now we just need to figure out what to do with her," Gemma nodded to Kathy.

"She would be very... breakable, right now," Zatanna suggested with a grim expression.

"No," Gemma shook her head, "I think turning her and the gun over to the cops would be better, it's probably the murder weapon."

"As you wish," Zatanna quietly agreed. She studied Gemma a moment, "Thank you for doing this... but try to stay out of the game, young Miss Constantine. The cost is often higher than you'd ever expect to have to pay." Before Gemma could say anything Zatanna murmured something under her breath and she and Kathy were gone.

'Wonder if I should have told her that I've been studying the spells in Uncle John's journal?' Gemma thought tiredly.

Some months later a small office on the east side of London opened up, one almost looking like something from the pages of an older private eye novel. Set at the end of a hall of doors a sign was etched in frosted glass, the letters spelling out a simple message.

"Constantine Occult Investigations," Joanna Constantine said to herself with a smile, wearing one of the many battered coats she had inherited from her uncle, "is open for business."

End

Notes: The original Joanna is an ancestor of Gemma and John, who also was into the occult. I've featured the modern Joanna in a few of my DC comics fanfics, but reading the others isn't necessary. I've been meaning to get into how Gemma got into the occult business in the first place and this seemed like the best way. In the graphic novel 'Son of Man' John Constantine really did sleep with a lesbian, and I always wondered if that might blow up in his face one day...


	14. Manhunter

DC Universe 2045: Showcase!

No man escapes the Manhunter

Captain Cold scowled as the young man ran, cursing softly under his breath. Buying the costume and freeze gun off ebay had seemed like such a good idea just a few months ago, but now it looked like it was going to bit him on the ass. The job here in Bludhaven had looked simple enough, too, using the gun to hold up a bank then get the hell out of town.

"How the hell can one superhero be that good?" Cold muttered.

Almost as soon as Captain Cold had arrived he had been confrontred by the red and black garbed figure, silvery mask gleaming in the darkness of the alley. "I know who you are," the staff was pointed at him, "and I strongly advise you keep you costume packed away, Cold."

"I have't been convicted of a crime bounty hunter," he had shot back, shaken to have been found so easily, "I'm not your business."

"Maybe not," Manhunter replied with a emotionless voice, "but I think you will be." Turning away the taller figure added, "Stay out of trouble."

Retreating to his hotel room he debated carrying through the job, but he really needed the money. Finally he convinced himself that Manhunter couldn't be everywhere, couldn't catch him once he was ready to go. Sneaking into the bank after dark, disabling the security sustems had been cake, only the iron door of the vault slowing him down.

That was where the ice gun came in. A small, absurdly simple looking weapon it projected streams of incredible cold, turning thick steel to a brittle, weak barrier in seconds. Shattering the metal he loaded up the satchel then bolted into the night, carrying enough jewels and prescious metals to support himself for many years.

"Captain Cold," the voice boomed out from the darkness and he jumped, gazing up in shock at the figure who waited on a nearby rooftop. The staff shone silver like the mask he wore, the armored uniform blood red in the street lights as he leapt down to street level. Calmly he declared, "No man escapes the Manhunter."

"Shit," Cold fired off the freeze gun as he bolted but the Manhunter seemed to disappear. Down the alleys he raced but each turn seemed to bring him upon the red clad figure, the same grim phrase repeated again and again.

"No man escapes the Manhunter."

'Oh yeah,' Cold thought to himself irritably, 'right.' Still he tried to get away, to get back to his hotel, grab his stuff and bolt. Finally convinced he lost the Manhunter he headed inside the hotel and upstairs, running into his room. 'Got to get my bags," he muttered, "if I can just get out of town before he catches up with me..."

Zzzap!

The taser built into the staff struck faster than Cold could have expected, quickly dropping the young man in a crumpled heap at the Manhunter's booted feet. "They never learn," he muttered to himself, kneeling down to hoist the gfigure over his shoulder with a grunt, "better contact the bank for the standard recovery fee."

The loot was returned to the bank, Captain Cold dropped off with the police department. Manhunter collected a motorcycle from where it waited and was off, racing into the night. The evening's patrol was accomplished quickly and efficiently, then the adventurer retreated to a tunnel connecting to the city's sewers.

Beneath a older apartment building in the bad part of town Manhunter parked the bike in a concealed subbasement, then rode a hidden elevator up to the top floor. Emerging in a older looking workout room Manhunter stripped off the armored costume, hanging it up on a older manikin.

The younger woman smiled as the blonde touched the silver mask, the simple features based off a humanoid model that might be hundreds of thousands of years old. 'Annd worn by both heroes and villains over the years,' she reminded herself.

"People would be so shocked to see officer Angela O'Dare is also the bounty hunter Manhunter," the amused voice said.

The blonde whirled, glaring at the other woman. "Don't surprise me like that mom," Angela said as she sheepishly put down her battle staff, "one of these days I'm going to accidentally taser you or something."

Hope O'Dare smiled, her orange hair now nearly while. "You're too good at the hero biz for that," she said as she walked forward to her daughter's side. Hope looked at her curiously, "So who was it tonight?"

Angela chuckled as they went out of the room into the converted apartment, careful to lock the door behind her. "Some mook who bought Captain Cold's old gear," she said casually.

Hope actually laughed, "And how many unsuccessful villains have tried that? Someone should put a warning label on that stuff."

"The original Captain Cold must have had some talent," Angela acknowledged, "no one else has been able to pull off the identity." She sat on her couch with a tired sigh, tilting her head back to rest on a cushion.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Hope offered quietly.

Angela looked up at her mother, her expression thoughtful. "You know that I really like having you here," she said to her gently, "but I think this has been the longest I've seen you away from Opal city in years. What's wrong?"

Hope hesitated, standing there in the kitchen. "The Shade and I," she finally said quietly, "we've broken up."

"What!" Angela blurted in surprise.

Hope O'Dare had met the Shade in Opal, back when Jack Knight had first taken up the identity of Starman. The Shade, a former villain who loved Opal city began to gradually become a hero for the sake of the city, and even became a trusted ally and friend. Even more a unique chemistry developed between him and Hope, one that ultimately led to them becoming involved.

Angela shook her head, "I don't believe it, Dad loves you."

"He does," Hope acknowledged with a sigh, "but I don't think that's the problem."

There were a few tears in Angela's eyes as she asked, "Then what is?"

Hope returned to the couch, sittig down and hugging Angela gently. "He isn't aging, Angela," she said, "and he knows he'll outlive me. More importantly he knows how complicated it's becoming for me to explain why he seems so much younger than I."

Angela winced, remembering a few comments she had overheard when she was younger. "He was the one who left?" she asked.

Hope nodded glumly. "He felt that one of us had to make the break," she said, "and that it might as well be him." A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she added, "As a former villain he thought it'd be fitting, too."

"Do you want me to come with you back to Opal?" Angela asked. She put her hand on her mother's, "I can track him down, try to talk some sense into him."

"I appreciate the thought," Hope said to her daughter gently, "but Shade's mind is made up."

"Not very fair to you, though," Angela said.

"Life isn't always fair," Hope shrugged, "I found that out when my brothers died." She shook herself, getting up from the couch, "But enough about that, how are things with you?"

"Work is good," Angela quite willingly went along with the change of subject, "the captain is happy with my stats." A little grin, "And anyone that I can't get as a police officer I can always track down as the Manhunter."

Hope went into the kitchenn, getting out the supplies for sandwiches. "You always concentrate on work," she chided, "what about romance?"

"Here we go again," Angela rolled her eyes.

"You cannot tell me that there's no one you're interested in," Hope noted, laying out the bread then setting slices of meat on them. "I remember all the trouble you got into at school."

"Hey, I was young," Angela protested.

"It wasn't that long ago," Hope noted, slicing the completed sandwiches in half. Setting them on a plate she carried it over, "Come on, spill! I want names of boy or girlfriends, please."

"And what makes you think I'd have a girlfriend?" Angela looked at her mom in surprise.

"According to the gossip rags most of the Justice League does," Hope shrugged, "I figured it was just the latest thing for superheroines."

Angela just groaned.

To be continued...


	15. Justice Society of America

Justice Society of America

Lady Midnight smiled as she walked up to the Gotham City headquarters of the Justice Society, a gleaming tower of silver and chrome in the heart of the city. While the JSA had lost it's headquarters several times to violence or other things they always had rebuilt right here, honoring the legacy of the team.

Dressed in a simple blue suit, matching fedora shading her eyes Lady Midnight looked like a figure that had stepped right out of the 1940s, exactly as the young lady had intended. But her simple clothes concealed a weave of microcircuitry, and the weapons she hid under her simple coat would come as quite a shock to any adversary.

A hand pressed to the identification system read Lady Midnight's bio-readings and unique palm print even as other sensors went to work, then with a soft chime the doors opened. "Good morning," the older man looked up as cheerfully he polished one of the first floor display cases, "you're early today, miss."

"Any trouble, Mr. Kent?" Lady Midnight asked curiously.

Brian Kent, the older man who had once been the hero Silent Knight, chuckled. "A few thieves tried to break in," he revealed, "but Catwoman stopped 'em before they even hit the security system Mr. Terrific installed."

"Catwoman..." Lady Midnight thought of the skintight catsuit the heroine wore and smiled faintly, then shook that pleasant mental image away. "Hope you said thank you, at least," she asked, walking over to the Starman display, the golden aged hero dressed in green and red.

A laugh, then Brian grinned, "O' course I did." He hesitated a bit, "Jade is here in residence, and I think she wants to talk to you about the re-activation."

Lady Midnight straightened up visibly, tidying her suit reflexedly. "Uh oh," she murmured, "guess I knew that was coming." She took a steadying breath, "Is she usually an early riser, or is she still in bed asleep?"

"I've seen her up and around early a few times," Brian offered. Much more gently he offered, "Don't look so worried, I just think she's a bit annoyed that she or none of the second generation were really consulted on it."

"We did everything we could to contact them," Lady Midnight nodded, but she still looked a bit worried. "I'd better go take my medicine," she said wryly as she headed off.

The elevator behind the main entry hall carried her up into the residences maintained in the tower. Most of the heroes of the silver and golden age had never really planned on retirement, so having this place as something of a safety net had been a relief to all of them. Sponsored in part by Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern's broadcasting fortune and in part by the Wayne foundation, they provided many services to heroes of earlier eras.

Checking the on-line directory Lady Midnight confirmed that Jade was in her usual rooms and headed off down the hall. Taking a deep breath she knocked, answered by a crisp, "Come in."

Lady Midnight walked into the stylishly decorated apartment, up the front hall into the living room. Just beyond in the kitchen Jade sat at her kitchen table, the green and silver haired woman drinking from a cup of coffee. Jennifer-Lynn Hayden had aged well, only the silver in her hair showing any signs of her advancing age.

"Brian said you wanted to see me, Miss Hayden?" Lady Midnight asked, reaching up to take off her fedora respectfully to reveal short black hair.

"I think, Miss Clark, that we've gotten to the point we can use first names," Jade said dryly.

Lane Clark, the third hero to have adopted the Midnight alias, smiled a little wryly. "Sorry Jen," she said meekly, pulling up a seat and sitting down. "I assume I'm here because of the JSA has been reactivated?"

"Something like that," Jen agreed. She took a drink of coffee then asked, "I guess why is my first question?"

"You went out with all the other heroes when the Fortress was destroyed," Lane said quietly, "and I ended up pulling together a group of younger heroes and JSAers to defend the building from the old Injustice Society."

The Icicle, a immortal sorceress called Nyola, Lady Flash, Mist III, Giganta and the criminal grandson of Bulletman had attacked JSA headquarters, attempting revenge for many defeats. They expected to win, especially with everyone scattered to stop the villains, but Lady Midnight had managed to beat them back.

"I heard," Jade conceded, "but is that really a good reason to do this?"

"The second JSA only came together because of an attack on the funeral of the original Sandman," Lane pointed out. She smiled grimly, "And I think the JSA can play a role in the world, with older heroes helping to mentor the younger generation."

Jade actually smirked, "You've been rehearsing this, haven't you?"

"Well, yes," Lane conceded. She grinned, "So how'd I do?"

"Not bad," Jade admitted. She studied her a moment, "Got any recruits?"

"Myself of course," Lane smiled, "Liberty Belle, Kid Atom, Wonder Girl and the third Star Spangled Kid as the younger generation. The second Ray, Mr. Terrific, Hawkwoman and Power Woman have signed on to be mentors."

"All good choices," Jade nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd...?" Lane trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Jade shook her head, "I'm busy trying to find out what happened to my father, Alan Scott." A moment's pause and she looked faintly haunted, "Not to mention trying to reconnect with Kyla."

"Kyla Scott and you aren't getting along?" Lane blinked.

"I was pretty disapproving when she announced she wanted to follow in my and Kyle's footsteps as a Green Lantern," Jade explained, "we got into a fight about it and some.. pretty harsh words were said."

"Maybe I could talk with her," Lane offered, "we had a thing going for awhile, maybe that would sway her."

You and Kyla...?" Jade blinked then shook her head. "You've been as busy as some of the rumors said," she sounded faintly disapproving.

"It's the suit," Lane smirked back, "chicks dig the suit."

"Thankfully I'm immune to your charms," Jade said dryly.

The soft chirp from her watch reminded Lane of the time and she rose reluctantly. "Sorry," she put her hat back on, "looks like I have to go."

"Good luck," Jade waved as the younger woman left.

The elevator took her down to the main hall and she paused before entering the main hall. Taking a deep breath she went inside, sweeping the younger heroes with her eyes. Kid Atom in black and red, the grandson of Ray Palmer and a man with things to prove, Wonder Girl, a unnamed daughter of Paradise Island, Star Spangled Kid aka Jake Thunder, and finally Liberty Belle, the great-granddaughter of the villainous Spider.

Ray Terril, the second costumed hero called the Ray smiled warmly under her golden helm, "Lady Midnight, it's been awhile."

Power Woman, the alternate universe Supergirl who called herself Karen Starr just nodded respectfully, while Hawkwoman looked on dourly. Shayera Hall had never been the warmest of women, and the death of Hawkman hadn't helped much.

Mr. Terrific nodded in greeting, the genius former leader of the JSA outfitted in his stylized white, gray and black costume. Michael Holt studied her a moment then asked, "So what's on the agenda, Lady Midnight?"

'Can I do this?' Lane thought, but took a steadying breath. "Well, first we need to get everyone up to speed," she said crisply, "we have two major problems on our table."

Kid Atom nodded grimly, his cowl hiding his face as he asked, "I assume you mean the Fortress breakout?"

"That's one," Lady Midnight agreed, "and Oracle has requested our assistance in case of a possible alien invasion."

"You don't think small," Power Woman smiled approvingly, her white costume clinging to a muscular body, "what can we do to help?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lady Midnight smiled and began to lay out her plans.

To be continued...

Notes: 'The man called Midnight' was a minor pulp era hero, I'm just assuming he had kids. The Injustice Society has fought various incarnations of the JSA, as have the individuals I mentioned as team members. The young and older heroes are all connected to the various JSA lineups, picked for various reasons. Power Girl's origin is currently being revised by DC comics, so I went with 'Alternate Supergirl' as a description for her.


	16. Secret Six

Secret Six

Scandal Savage leapt with unearthly grace, her black and silver costume hugging her body as she went up over the wall. She scanned her surroundings warily as she hit the grass, eyes narrowed, then nodded slightly as she reported, "We're clear."

"I should hope so," Lady Quark said coldly, the white haired young woman flying over the wall beside her, her bodysuit shimmering with unearthly energies. She was an exile from a dead world, once a queen and now a refuge, but still driven by her sense of nobility and honor.

Knockout leapt down beside Scandal, the taller woman giving Quark a fierce frown. "A bit more respect to Scandal, please," she said, red hair flowing down over her back, a green costume and domino mask covering her body.

"Easy love," Scandal put a gentle hand on Knockout's arm.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to try and sneak a camera into your bedroom," Deadshot said calmly, dropping down beside them. There had been a Deadshot with the Secret Six for years, ever since Mockingbird first formed the squad, but this latest incarnation was a mystery. All most of the team knew was that he wore the red and silver costume of Deadshot and, oddly, was fiercely loyal to Scandal.

"And I'd break your back once I found out," Knockout joked.

"You two worry me at times," Huntress commented mildly. Lian Harper wore a simple red costume, styled after Green Arrow and Arsenal's costumes, the lady now in her late thirties. "So what's next?" she asked.

There was a rustling sound as grass and vines twisted and pulled together, a body swiftly forming to look like a woman, roses granting the illusion of red hair over the green skin. "What's our objective, Scandal?" Dryad asked.

"Oracle has a job for us," Scandal said simply, "it seems that someone claims to have the technology belonging to Prometheus, as well as several major artifacts. She wants them recovered or destroyed, whichever is easier."

"Prometheus?" Deadshot kept a wary eye out as he continued gruffly, "He was the guy who took out the whole JLA that time, right?"

"He would be a worthy foe, then," Lady Quark noted thoughtfully.

Silently and stealthily they moved from the outer perimeter wall, cutting across the massive property on the edge of Coast City. While it looked like a ordinary mansion the entire property was littered with security devices, from motion sensors to thermal imaging, and one by one they neutralized them and moved on.

"Are we dealing with a paranoid?" Knockout whispered, crushing a remote controlled security drone in her hand.

Huntress tapped her wristband, accessing the Oracle network. "According to this the property belongs to Carol Ferris," she noted as they crouched within sight of the main building, a California style mansion, low to the ground and rambling outward,

"Star Sapphire..." Scandal murmured.

"Huh?" Deadshot asked.

"Rumors were that she was the Green Lantern villain Star Sapphire," Scandal said thoughtfully, scrolling through additional data on her Oracle link.

"So this is a trap?" Knockout asked. She only sounded curious, not worried, knowing that they'd gotten out of worse scrapes before.

"Oracle's never deliberately sent us into a trap before," Dryad pointed out.

'There's always a first time," Lady Quark said darkly.

"The only way to know," Deadshot said simply, "is to go in. I volunteer, of course."

"You really need to get over that deathwish," Huntress said to him dryly.

Scandal just ignored that interchange, instead looking over at Dryad. "Can you get in?" she asked her softly.

Dryad closed her eyes, reaching out with perceptions that were very different than human ones. "Yes," she confirmed, "there's plants inside."

"Go," Scandal ordered.

Dryad seemed to unravel, the plant matter that composed her returning to the earth itself even as she consciousness reached out...

... to a lily in it's pot. The stone shattered as the plant rapidly expanded, dissolving the rock as it absorbed nutrients to swell out into a similar copy to the Dryad who had stood outside, lily's as her hair rather than roses. Gracefully she walked to the window, checking for security devices before sliding it open.

"All clear," Dryad said calmly. She frowned slightly, "There's much less security in here compared to the outside."

Huntress had her bow ready, a arrow on the string almost as soon as she climbed in. "Then there's probably human guards," she said warily.

Scandal accessed the Oracle network as she took her place just behind them. "The network is surprisingly mute on the subject," she said mildly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Knockout asked, looking around warily as she moved protectively to Scandal's side.

"Easy, beloved," Scandal rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's find what we're looking for and go," Lady Quark bitched, she and Deadshot following them in. As a group they moved forward through the eerily quiet, well decorated home, a place with an odd feeling of neglect.

"Dust," Deadshot murmured as he ran a finger on a dresser, the air stale and dead.

"The lily was nearly all dried out," Dryad noted, "I had to suck moisture out of the air just to make it grow."

"So why was the place abandoned?' Huntress asked as they found the concealed door in behind a book case. The map Oracle provided them was perfect, as usual, but she couldn't shake a feeling of unease about this job.

"Good question," Scandal pressed a switch, the door chugging open slowly.

The shockwave of the explosion blew them back, but the six responded like a well oiled machine. Lady Quark threw out a energy bolt to counter and lessen the blast even as Dryad yanked plant matter from the earth, forming a shield. Dead shot and Huntress took up firing positions while Knockout shielded Scandal, their field leader.

Knockout smiled faintly, looking down at Scandal fondly laying beneath her, "This is almost distracting, love."

Scandal surprised her by lifting slightly, pressing their lips together. Then she was all business as she demanded, "Everyone, call out!"

"Here, but annoyed," Quark growled.

"Got clipped," Huntress admitted.

"Burned," Dryad was not happy at all.

"Alive," Deadshot almost sounded disappointed, "but we've got company."

Scandal blinked as she saw the purple clad woman, a gem shining in her brow as long brown hair fell around her. "That's Star Sapphire, all right," a movement of her wrists unfolded the weapons on her arms, the Lamentation Blades.

"What are you doing in my home?" Sapphire demanded, floating a foot above the ground.

Scandal held up a hand to hold her comrades back, noting that Deadshot, Huntress and Lady Quark were all ready to jump the woman. "We're here for the weapons you've acquired," she said simply, "such as Prometheus' helmet."

"Are you more fools from the Injustice League?" Sapphire asked coldly.

Huntress raised a eyebrow, "They've been busy."

"No," Scandal said firmly, "you could say we're subcontracting for the other side."

Sapphire hesitated, floating there at the end of the stairs, then she nodded slightly. "Get them out of here, then," she said coldly, "and be glad I'm letting you leave with your lives."

"Too bad," Deadshot muttered.

'So what does Oracle want with these?' Scandal wondered a short time later as their transport soared into the night. 'And do I really want to know?'

To be continued...

Notes: The Secret Six have existed in various forms over the years in DC Comics, but the latest was introduced in Villains United, a six issue miniseries. Scandal was revealed to be a lesbian in issue five and being involved with Knockout in #6.


	17. Legion of Superheroes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legion of Super Heroes or any of the characters, they all belong to DC Comics. This is based off the post Zero Hour LSH, not the current version or the original series. I am, however, stealing bits from all of 'em, as well as adding my own ideas.

Legion of Superheroes: Past in Flux

Legion World, the massive construct created by the resources of the Legion and it's sponsors floated in the void, not far from the Earth and it's lone moon. Deep inside, within a chamber that was armored and sealed to outside contact, one of the greatest labs of it's kind rested, almost always buzzing with activity.

Braniac Five pushed himself away from the display with a sigh, the green skinned blond rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "You may be right, Lyle," he conceded, "we may have to accept your hypertime theory."

Invisible Kid smiled, brown hair falling into Lyle Norg's eyes as he calmly noted, "You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm not," Brainiac Five admitted, "the concept of hypertime is just so... messy."

Invisible Kid chuckled at that, but he had to agree Brainy had a point. Hypertime was based around Quantum theory and the concept of each choice or possible action spawning timelines based off each possible outcome. In theory that meant there was a infinite number of expanding timelines but in reality the differences were often so slight the temporal waveform just collapsed and the timelines merged again seamlessly. Of course some choices were major, so there was a growing number of possible worlds in existence.

"I wish we could go with the linear timeline theory too," Lyle added quietly, "but this is the best explanation for our problems with the time viewer."

Brainy grunted softly in annoyance. The time viewer was a invention of his designed to allow them to gaze into specific eras in the past... the problem was, it seemed to show a different past each time it was used. Working with Invisible Kid they had worked out the concept of hypertime to explain the phenomena, but neither were happy with it.

"I'd better take our preliminary paper to Cosmic Boy," Brainy got up to pick up the datapad, "as well as telling him I don't advise using the Time Cube or Spheres for now."

"Thanks," Lyle smiled wryly, "I'd do it, but I've got a date with Sensor."

Brainy paused in the door, "When did that happen?"

"The last time you ducked into the lab for a month," Lyle chuckled.

"Good point," Brainy flashed a rare smile and headed out.

Legion World wasn't quite a planet sized construct, but it at least rivaled a good sized moon. The Legion's technology helped prevent the gravitational effects from influencing the solar system, and in addition it allowed them to help defend the system from criminal assault. In addition it was a hub of transport, overseeing the spacial gates that allowed almost instant transit across space.

The command center bustled with activity, all overseen by civilian engineer Chuck Taine. Nicknamed 'Bouncing boy' due to his weight the earth man took it in stride, especially considering his developing relationship with Triad

"Mr. Dox," Chuck nodded respectfully.

"You can call me Braniac," he reminded him.

"Sorry sir," Chuck looked flustered.

Deciding not to pursue the point Brainy asked, "Are the inner circle back from the meeting with the United Planets yet?"

"Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad should be here shortly," Chuck took note of a schedule posted on one of the many holographic displays and continued, "the meeting ran over time a bit, I understand."

"As always," Brainy agreed.

While the Legion has had many elected leaders over the years, the three founding members carried a greater symbolic weight. That was why they had gone to negotiate with the UP, especially considering the team's somewhat mixed relationship with the government. The tension was quite understandable, especially when you remembered that the Legion had exposed the criminal activities of two past Presidents.

A chime brought Chuck's eyes to a screen," Their shuttle's arriving now, sir."

"Thank you," and Brainy headed off.

In another part of the construct a ragged cry rang out, then there was a long moment a silence. Ayla Ranzz lay back with a sigh, the sweaty red-blonde woman from Winath smiling as she purred, "It's days like this I wonder why I ran from you so long."

Salu Digby smiled, the black haired young woman laying beside her lover comfortably. "Weren't you chasing me?" the Imiskan asked curiously, the naked women peacefully curled up beside each other.

Ayla stroked her hair, "I think we were chasing each other, Vi."

Publicly they were Spark and Violet, respected heroines and famous figures. Privately they were lovers, though it was something that they didn't hide, either. Their teammates, friends and family knew, the rest of it wasn't an issue to either of them.

Vi cuddled close to Ayla as she added, "I'm looking forward to our visit to your family's ranch on Winath."

"You must be really looking forward to meeting my parents," Ayla laughed, looking at her lover curiously.

"That too," Vi said, "but I understand Winath is mostly clothing optional." A grin, "The idea of seeing you unclothed al the time..."

"Pervert," Ayla laughed, slapping her arm.

"And proud of it," Vi answered, blushing happily.

"Love you," Ayla murmured after a moment.

Vi stroked her hair, "Love you, too."

Brainy was waiting as they disembarked, three figures who were known across the UP. Rokk Krinn, known as Cosmic boy, Garth Ranzz, also called Lightning Lad and finally Imra Ardeen, the telepath called Saturn girl.

"Welcome back," Brainy nodded. He didn't always see the point of casual greetings and interactions, but he had learned that they helped others.

"Hello Brainy," Imra nodded cheerfully.

"Brainy," Garth smiled slightly as the reddish-blonde haired man asked curiously, "what's going on?"

"I've got an update on the time travel situation," Brainy said, handing over the data pad.

Cosmic Boy took it, the black haired young man quickly scrolling through the document before handing it to the others. "Does that mean Kara Zor-el can not go back in time to assist her niece, A-ko?" Coz asked.

"We could try," Brainy conceded the point, "the Time Cube is durable enough to survive the temporal flux around the mid-twenty-first century, but there would be no guarantee she'd arrive in the correct timeline."

Garth read the document, blinking. "There's a risk of the shifting realities changing the time traveler?" he asked.

"It's a remote risk, but yes," Brainy admitted. "Using the time viewer we've seen several major reality altering events occurring in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, such as the great Crisis, Zero Hour and the second Crisis. If the traveler landed close enough to them in time, they might be caught up in the reboot."

"We'll have to run it by Kid Quantum," Imra said, the lovely blonde referring to the current team leader, "but I think we'll need to go with your recommendation that we suspend time travel for the time being, at least until you can guarantee the travelers safety from time changes."

"Understood," Brainy nodded. He smiled slightly, "I'm working on improved versions of the Cube as well, I'll inform you when they're ready for testing."

"No manned tests," Garth needlessly reminded him, "we still don't know if the Time Trapper is lurking around."

"Of course," Brainy said a bit stiffly as he left.

To be continued...

Notes: This is my attempt to deal with the Legion characters, especially since they were featured in Kingdom Come, the basis of part of my future DC universe, and had a Supergirl in the team. The Ayla/Vi relationship is actually from the first and second series of LSH. It was hinted at in the first series, and was revealed early on in the second series. My knowledge of Legion is mostly based on that series, rather than the more recent ones, since I quit reading the title after various reboots had made it almost unreadable.


	18. Themyscira Two

Prelude to War: Amazons

Artemis smiled as the tall, brown haired warrior stood by one of the great buildings on Paradise Island, looking up to the sky patiently. Her toga like garb swirled around her legs, her body athletic and strong. As the figure descended from the blue sky she called, "Welcome home, Donna Troy."

Donna Troy, the sister of Diana and former princess of the island touched down beside her gracefully, her short black hair swirling around her face. Her own expression was somewhat more grave as she said, "I'm sorry it's business that brings me home now."

Artemis held up a hand, "You don't need to explain, the United Nations has already issued an appeal for all nations to offer assistance in this current crisis."

"Thank Athena," Donna sighed. She wore street clothes, a T-shirt and jeans along with a plain blue jacket and leather boots, a combination that looked quite good on the slim young woman. "I have information for you," Donna added, reaching into her coat and drawing out several documents.

"Then it's best we shared it," Artemis said. They walked into the building together as she added, "Nice clothes."

Donna blushed faintly, knowing that residents of the island disapproved of modern clothes. "Things were sufficiently urgent that it seemed a waste to change," she admitted.

Artemis raised her eyebrows as they strode the halls of the roman style villa then out into a larger room. "When Circe talked to the American ambassador it didn't come across as quite so urgent," she said with a frown.

"Bruce is doing his best to hammer the urgency of this into the President," Donna made a face, "but some officials in his administration think that this is all a stunt of some kind."

"Even with their own telescopes showing that Warworld is coming?" Artemis sounded surprised anyone could be so blind.

"Politics," Donna shrugged in explanation as they moved through a second chamber. "Oh," she remembered something else important, "Bruce privately told me he knows about Harley and Ivy being offered citizenship on the island."

Artemis grimaced a bit, "How angry is he?"

"Not that bad, actually," Donna mused, "I think he's happier having both of them here so that the Amazons can keep them out of trouble."

"Easier said than done," Artemis chuckled softly as they reached a inner door. "I called our war council together when I heard you were coming, that includes..."

"Circe," Donna nodded, "it's all right, Artemis. We buried the hatchet long ago."

"Good enough," and Athena pushed open the door.

Conversation around the table barely stopped as the women standing there noted the two women's arrival. Liri Lee bent over a table studying world maps, the former time traveler's cyborg body gleaming beneath her robes. Circe was talking to Ivy and Harley, the purple haired sorceress' expression faintly amused. Lady Marvel's brown hair looked beautiful as the red and gold clad figure smiled in welcome. Finally Donna saw a figure who made her catch her breath, Raven Azarath, the black haired woman looking up with a shy smile hello. All of these women had made Paradise their home over the years, and in return for that hospitality they offered their help in times of need.

'Which this certainly is now,' Donna admitted.

"Welcome back, Troia," Circe said with a slightly remote smile on her face.

"How's your daughter?" Donna asked, knowing from past experience that was a perfect way to charm the other woman.

Circe chuckled, "Lyta has her first girlfriend, it seems."

"That must be fun," Donna joined in the fond laughter.

"All right everyone," Athena said crisply, "Donna's arrived with more information for our informal alliance."

Taking out the documents she had obtained Donna moved to lay them out on the table. "The latest hard data the Justice League has," she said, "along with the D.E.O., Checkmate and other agencies. We've also tossed in our best guesses as to what we might expect, based on prior encounters with alien species."

"Summary?" Liri Lee asked thoughtfully, bending over to study the papers intently.

"Warworld arrives in a week or so," Donna said frankly, "and armed to the teeth with alien weapons. They have Thangar, Khund and other species as foot soldiers, and data collected from the first wave of alien refuges implies that they have a race leading them that is at least Superman-classed in power."

"We have fighters that can match Superman, too," Ivy nodded to Lady Marvel, the redheaded plant mistress sticking close to Harley's side.

"Thank you," Lady Marvel said warmly, "but we of the Marvel Family have always had magic to help, too."

"Any luck getting Shazam himself involved?" Artemis asked.

"He won't intervene in mortal matters, not any more," Marvel shook her head regretfully.

"So why are Red an' I here?" Harley asked curiously, chewing gum.

"I asked for you to be here," Artemis smiled, "because I'm hoping you two and Circe can put out a call to arms in the criminal underworld."

"Seriously?" Ivy blinked, looking intrigued.

"It... might be worth pursuing," Circe admitted after a moment. "I know at least some criminals won't care, but the majority are at least interested in self preservation. We can rally them using their own self interest."

Donna looked up to see Raven giving her a searching look, then the black haired woman quietly slipped out of the room. Making an instant decision Donna turned to the group, "I'll leave you to go over the data for awhile... I need some air." With that she moved off confidently, slipping out the door to the meditation space maintained outside.

Standing amid the greenery Raven's black cloak swirled around her legs, her simple blue jumpsuit hugging her slim form. She looked between nineteen and twenty five but in truth was ageless, much like Donna herself. "Donna?" she sounded surprised.

"Are you all right?" Donna asked as she moved over to Raven's side.

"I should be asking you that," Raven reached out to gently touch Donna's arm, "you must be so worried about your sister."

"You picked up on that with your empathy?" Donna asked softly.

"No," Raven squeezed comfortingly, "because I know you."

"Thank you," Donna sighed happily. They stood there in comfortable silence for a long moment, a slight blush coloring Donna's cheeks. "And how about you?"

"I'm fine," Raven reassured her warmly, "I didn't mean to worry you." She paused a moment, "I didn't mean to intrude, but I felt such a spike of... joy when you entered the room. Who did that to you?"

Donna bit down a moment of stark terror. 'Thank god she can't read minds,' Donna thought as she answered, "Just glad to see a old friend."

"I'm glad to have you here, too, no matter the circumstances," Raven said as she put her head on Donna's shoulder. 'Playing dumb about her feelings is getting harder than I thought,' Raven mused, 'I hope she decides to tell me soon.'

To be continued...

Notes: As a long time fan of the Titans I should note there's only a tiny degree of subtext between the two of them. They clearly are quite good friends, but romance has eluded them for the time being. Artemis, Harley and Ivy were all featured in my last Paradise Island chapter, and I mentioned Circe being ambassador of the island earlier, too.


	19. The Trenchcoat Brigade

The Trenchcoat Brigade Rides Again

"Bloody bunch of useless gits," Joanna Constantine muttered as she entered the London bar, glad to be leaving the cool fog behind, not to mention the idiots clogging the subway. The light brown haired woman stalked through the crowds, her piercing gaze making the too curious turn away, her stained brown trenchcoat swirling around her.

"You sound happy," Eric said, the tall, black haired man wiping out a glass, his eyes hidden by red sunglasses. Once he had been Mister E, a paranormal investigator and avenger, but he had set his power to see evil aside and was now a simple bartender.

"Too right," Joanna settled into a seat and ordered a beer. "Have the others arrived yet?" she asked.

"Hunter's here, he reserved the back room for you," Eric said.

"Marvelous," Joanna stood, beer firmly in hand. She looked at him curiously, "Will your protege be involved?"

"She'll be joining you shortly," Eric said simply.

With a grunt Joanna turned to push her way through the crowd, making her way towards the back of the bar. There was a ominous aura that grew as she neared the door, a crackle in the air that was both powerful and dangerous. She pushed open the unlocked door, frowning as she tried to pierce the gloom.

"Melodramatic much?" Joanna scowled, flipping on the light switch.

Tim Hunter winced a bit, his glasses gleaming as the suit and tie clad young man sat on a battered old couch. His darker brown hair was messy and a bit of red tinted the edge of his eyes as he said, "You mind? I just got some bad news."

Joanna frowned the looked about... just as a shape emerged from the gloom. The black suit and over coat he wore made him blend into the shadows, his matching hat hiding his white hair. His eyes where clear, shimmering, and seemed to gaze with a odd degree of perceptiveness.

"Constantine," the Phantom Stranger nodded his recognition.

Joanna took a drink, thumping the mug down on the battered old pool table. "Been awhile," she agreed.

"Indeed," the Stranger agreed.

"So what's happened now?" Joanna looked over at Tim, already suspecting the bad news he had received.

"They found Hector," Tim sighed, "or what's left of him. His sanity is gone and he's trapped in the realm of Chaos."

"Crap." Joanna sighed, knowing exactly what that meant.

The realm of Chaos was the home ground of beings who had once warred with the most powerful Lords of Order. With the destruction of both races of Lords at the end of the Tenth Age of Magic, Chaos had become even more mad and deadly to anyone who entered it.

"I and the Specter penetrated into Chaos at Hunter's request," the Stranger explained, "where we found Hector Hall. He has spent so long in Chaos that his mind has been broken by it, and the creatures of the realm guard him violently."

"Anyone hurt?" Tim asked, realizing he hadn't asked yet.

'Way to go, wonder boy,' Joanna thought sarcastically.

"The Specter shielded me from the worst effects at great cost to himself," the Stranger answered, "he will need time to recover."

"Damn," Joanna frowned.

The Specter was a ghost, merged with a power that some said was that of the Wrath of God. He was considered one of the supernatural big guns, and if he was unavailable there were sure to be entities that would try to take advantage.

Before more could be said there was a knock on the door and another young woman entered, her red hair tied back into a simple ponytail. She wore a white suit and trenchcoat, and her eyes were shielded by simple black glasses.

"And who are you?" Tim asked, looking with narrowed eyes.

"Erik sent me," the young woman navigated the room to stand by the pool table easily despite her blindness, "I'm Miss Tree."

"Mystery," Phantom Stranger looked faintly amused.

"Erik gave you that name?" Tim rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Not exactly," Miss Tree answered, "it's a long story."

Joanna held up a hand, stopping further conversation. "I'd love to trade backgrounds but we don't have time," she said flatly.

"You called us together," the Stranger studied her, "and I think I know why."

"The Enchantress," Joanna nodded, "Zatanna."

Tim's eyes widened as he tried to make his pain fogged mind work. Leaning forward he asked, "What's happened?"

"The Justice League successfully stopped her allies but Zatanna escaped them," Joanna revealed, "with Dr. Fate in hot pursuit. They're battling it out in the Salem nexus, and it's not going too well."

"Zatanna was powerful to begin with," the Stranger noted, "with the Enchantress' power added she's even stronger." He met Joanna's eyes calmly, "But I thought you didn't want to face her, Constantine."

"To right I don't," Joanna answered, "but her and Fate are going to destroy the nexus if the fight escalates much more... an' that'd be bad for us all."

"So when do we go?" Miss Tree asked calmly.

"Miss, we can't..." Tim started.

"Arguing with me will take precious time," Miss Tree cut him off, "time we don't have, if the tremors I feel in magic are any indication."

"She's got a point," Joanna fought back a smile.

"Let's go," the Stranger opened a door in the back wall that hadn't been there a few seconds before.

"Nice trick," Miss Tree murmured as they followed him through.

"One of the Phantom Stranger's gifts is the knowledge of these paths," Tim explained as they passed through other dimensions, "he can go anywhere with them."

The less said of the trip the better, but after a harrowing few minutes they reached another door, which opened into a place that resembled a town from another era... and which now was mostly runs. A great, square stone tower stood strangely in the midst of the rubble, it's sides burnt and chipped while far above a battle raged.

"Well bugger me," Joanna muttered.

The air itself shook with the battle as Dr. Fate and Zatanna fought wildly, spells racing faster than the eye could see. Zatanna was cloaked in darkness, shadows reaching out even as Fate blazed like a star, her power countering every spell the dark sorceress threw at her.

"I see her," Miss Tree murmured, "even now some part of Zatanna fights against the Darksoul of the Enchantress."

"Anyone got a plan?" Tim asked, summoning up his own magic so that he crackled with mystic energy.

"Sort of," Joanna, "Stranger, can you get me up there?" When he nodded she looked at Hunter, "You remember the pagan exorcism we used one time?"

"Enchantress is way too strong for that," Hunter protested.

"Not when we're done with him," Joanna looked at Miss Tree, "Mister E had a neat little stunt where he could 'kill' evil..."

"I can, too," Miss Tree hefted her white cane calmly.

"Go," Joanna said and the Stranger pulled her through a doorway.

"Nrub!"the Enchantress cried as her power struck, Fate's cloak catching fire as they fought in the strange air of this other-worldly place.

"Stop this," Fate said, her golden headdress shining in the darkness as she fought to contain her foe, "let us help you!"

"Never!" she roared.

Just then the Stranger's doorway opened and Joanna leapt through, holding a strange white and black disk. "Sorry about this," she muttered as she slammed it right into the middle of the Enchantress' chest.

BOOM! The explosion blasted them all apart, sending them hurtling towards the ground. Joanna barely rolled with the impact, only a hasty spell from Tim helping her while Fate and Enchantress hit the ground hard.

"Miss Tree!" Joanna croaked out weakly.

Raising her cane Miss Tree ran over to the Enchantress, muttered something under her breath as her cane became etched in white fire. Smoothly she drove the weapon down, passing ghost-like through flesh to stab at the Darksoul itself. "Got you," Miss Tree hissed.

Tim Hunter didn't need a cue as he raced forward, chanting as ancient powers raised around him. Calling on gods and forces older than man he struck, driving the Darksoul out of Zatanna's body and leaving her a shuddering wreck.

The black blob of shadowy evil hovered there in confusion a moment...but that was a moment it really didn't have. In a flash Fate struck, her spells binding it in shining light. Chanting softly she compressed it, the blackness shrinking until a single gem dropped to the groung with a ringing sound.

Putting out his burning trenchcoat the Stranger frowned at Joanna, "That was Dr Occult's symbol, wasn't it?"

"The Mystic Symbol of the Seven," Joanna held up the undamaged disk, "I don't know when Occult lost it, but I assume it was before he was trapped in Fairy."

Tim had rushed over to Zatanna, picking up the sobbing woman gently. "If you knew how to do this already," he asked crossly, "why didn't you earlier?"

Picking up the black crystal Dr. Fate said calmly, "I suspect she didn't have all the pieces until recently, correct?"

"I acquired the Symbol a few weeks ago," Joanna confirmed, "and Erik only told me a few days ago that Miss Tree was ready."

Tim looked at Joanna distrustfully, "Maybe." Addressing the Stranger he stiffly asked, "Can we go, please?"

To be continued...

Author's Notes: The Trenchcoat Brigade was first featured in Books of Magic #1-4 by Neil Gaiman, the name coming from a sarcastic comment from John Constantine. Tim Hunter has been looking for his friend Hector in all his appearances so far, so I thought I should finish that. Miss Tree is a detective character published by DC comics, but I thought the name would be perfect for a successor to Mister E, lol.


	20. Birds of Prey II

Birds of Prey: Secrets revealed

The beeping pierced the darkness of the Gotham city apartment, two figures on the bed moving irritably as it awakened them. "I think," Barbara Gordon-Lance said from beneath the covers, "it's your JLA beeper."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dinah Gordon-Lance sighed as the blonde got up, rooting around on the dresser beside their bed for the device. "Yes?" she demanded crossly.

"Sorry to call you," the familiar voice said as she quietly explained, "but things have gone straight to hell."

"Allison?" Dinah straightened in surprise.

Allison Queen, the daughter of Dinah and Oliver Queen's brief affair years ago, continued on apologeticly, "I'm being held by the Justice League, and there's no way Kestrel or the others will buy my story without you backing me up."

"Right," Dinah nodded, "I'll be up to the Watchtower asap."

"Thanks," and Allison signed off.

"What do you mean, you'll be up there?" Barbara sighed, her red hair messy from sleep, "I'm going too."

"You don't have to," Dinah squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh yes I do," Barbara sat up, using her arms to shift her mostly immobile legs into position, "or had you forgotten that Kestrel is going to be a wee bit upset by our not telling her about it? You're going to need me there to help calm her down."

Dinah winced, "Point." Reaching over she grabbed Barbara's leg braces and passed them to her, "Here."

"Thanks," Barbara pulled her pants on, then locked the braces in place over her damaged legs. Levering herself up she headed to the closet to grab a fresh shirt and asked, "What do you want to wear?"

"Just some street clothes," Dinah said wryly, "I've gotten a bit too out of shape for wearing the old costume."

"You looked good in it the last time we played hero and villain," Barbara teased.

Dinah blushed, "thanks, but don't mention that to Helena. I think she'd die knowing we have sex lives."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she knows," Barbara tossed a pair of slacks and a blouse to Dinah as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Oh?" Dinah pulled her pants on.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a door open that time we were on the couch," Babs said with a blush, "but then you did... well, let's say I got distracted from mentioning it at the time."

"Oh boy," Dinah winced as she did up her shirt.

"Exactly," Babs sighed.

Dressed and as ready as they were ever going to be they stood in the living room and activated the transport sequences on their JLA communicators. There was a moment of vertigo as the teleport effect surrounded them, then they were gone.

"Welcome aboard," Oracle said, the teenaged android smiling as she hurried over to where Babs was getting sick into a bucket.

"Transporter tummy ache," Dinah explained as she gently rubbed Bab's back.

"Ouch," Oracle made a face.

Babs straightened up, visibly uncomfortable to be face to face with a woman who looked so much like a younger reflection of her. Their eyes, hair and bodies were all roughly the same, in addition to sharing most of the same memories and personality. Babs didn't regret allowing the JLA to copy her mind into the Watchtower to create a new Oracle, but uit did make for odd moments like this.

"All right." Babs said firmly, "we need a conference room, Kestrel, and the captive super villain Vox, please."

"Is that wise?" Oracle asked, faintly surprised.

"I think it could be important," Babs answered firmly.

The conference room was on a upper level of the Watchtower, with a long table and a window looking out on the moon's airless surface. With a happy sigh Babs sat down as Dinah gave her a worried look, "You all right?"

"Just on my feet too long," Babs admitted, "the braces Bruce had his company make me are good, but not perfect."

A few moments later Kestrel arrived, the purple and black garbed younger woman frowning, "This is a bad idea, Moms."

"Good to see you too," Dinah smiled, "too busy to say hi?"

Kestrel blushed faintly, "Sorry."

"Isn't this sweet?" Vox sneered.

"You..." Kestrel looked angry.

"You can cut the act," Babs said, "we're going to have to tell Kestrel anyway."

"Huh?' Kestrel looked honestly startled.

Vox seemed to relax a bit, "You sure?"

"We're bringing you in from the cold," Babs said firmly.

Dinah turned to the now badly confused looking Kestrel, "You see Vox is a Bird of Prey, more or less."

"What?!" Kestrel screeched.

"Told you she wasn't going to take it well," Babs sighed. She looked over at their masked adopted daughter, "It's a long story..."

After a very long explanation later Kestrel sat down with a sigh. "I can barely believe it," she finally said. She looked over at Vox, "What about those charges against you?"

"The minor crimes are real," Vox said to her frankly, "the murder charge is something Babs cooked up her hacking skills."

"So what would have happened if a order came in to execute you based on that?" Kestrel asked with a faintly shocked look, reaching up to pull back her costume's cowl.

"We'd have revealed that the charge was a hoax to a reliable judge," Vox shrugged, "maybe Kate Spender, the previous Manhunter."

"And you two decided to keep this a secret from be because...?" Kestrel turned to ask Babs and Dinah grimly, her black hair stuck to her head by sweat.

"You were going to be in situations where you were fighting each other in the field," Dinah said, "and you're not a good actress, Helena. You had to be perfectly believable or the criminals would suspect that Allison was faking."

"I am not that bad an actress," Helena said stiffly.

"Then how come B-ko already knows you're interested in her?" Dinah countered.

"Mom!" Helena blushed.

"Which reminds me," Allison quickly jumped in, "why did you say you were bringing me in from the cold?"

"I talked to Oracle," Babs said quietly, "according to her, the villain Cylene was in all of your minds."

"Yes...?" Allison asked, clearly not getting it.

"If she did read your mind she may know you're undercover," Babs clarified, "then decide to reveal it at the worst possible time."

"Crap," Allison groaned.

"So," Helena said after a moment, "what do we do with Allison now?"

There was a long beat of silence, then Dinah smiled a little. "You know," she said, "I think I have a idea."

A few moments later, a costume request to Oracle and a change of clothes and Allison emerged, the new uniform hugging her body. Designed in black it had gold accents on her boots and gloves and a gold bird emblem on the chest. She pulled the half mask in place over her eyes as she asked, "So who am I supposed to be?"

Babs smiled in satisfaction, "The new Black Canary."

Allison looked over the suit critically and said, "Well, at least you didn't go for the fishnet stockings."

"I can't wait till I have to explain this to Supergirl," Helena shook her head.

"Just tell her that two former JLA members vouch for her," Dinah grinned, "it's the absolute truth, after all."

To be continued...


	21. Iceberg Lounge

Meanwhile, at the Iceberg Lounge...

The place had a amusing style to it, all the guests in Gotham city had to admit. Fake icicles dangled from the ceiling, there were ice blue floors and white tables and between the round tables the ice fairy girls waited on the guests, wearing what amounted to blue swimsuits and white caps.

Jane Vale, the blonde haired adventurer called Catwoman, smoothly surveyed her surroundings as she walked to a table, her black dress glittering in the light. "Hello," the old man looked up at her, "Miss Vale."

"Mr. Cobblepot," Jane nodded respectfully as she sat down across from the man once called the Penguin.

"Oswald, please," he said, his smile a little tired. Unlike the old days where he wore a monocole the old man now needed glasses, a cane sitting by his seat to help the grey haired owner of the lounge to get about.

"Oswald, then," Jane smiled. "How are you, sir?"

"Oh, as well as ever," Oswald waved any concerns for his health off casually. "You look well, Miss Vale."

"Thank you," Jane smiled as a ice fairy girl arrived.

"Mr Cobblepot, Mr. Nygma has also arrived," she informed him. She also flashed Jane a more than friendly smile.

"Bring him here, then," Oswald nodded.

"Yes sir," the young lady headed off once more.

Turning back to Jane Oswald smiled as he said, "I'm flattered you want to interview us old timers, Miss Vale."

"I've long been fascinated with the advesaries of the Batman," Jane conceded, "and I've been hoping for a opportunity to talk to you all. Thank you, for helping arrange this."

"I can't promise all of us," Oswald cautioned her, "many of my compatriots are either in jail or in Arkham."

"I'm surprised you call them compatriots," Jane noted as she sipped her soda, "you always considered yourself a gentleman criminal."

Oswald chuckled softly at that, "Good point, very good." He looked thoughtful, "Miss Vale, when you've been in the game as long as I have, you quickly lose whatever illusions you might have, either about yourself or others."

"So, what's the difference between a penguin and a waiter?" the tall, slim man asked, his head bald from age and face covered in wrinkles.

"What?" Vale asked.

"At least a waiter will serve you," he grinned as he sat. Offering his hand to Jane he said, "Arthur Wynne."

"Eddie," Oswald gave him a scolding look.

He sighed, "All right, Edward E Nygma."

"Mr Nygma," Jane nodded, "or would you prefer...?"

"Riddler?" he raised a eyebrow, "Eddie would be fine."

"Why did you use Arthur Wynne, sir?" Jane asked him curiously, noting how twitchy the older man was.

"The creator of the crossword puzzle," Eddie admitted with a smile, "I'm a great fan, as you can imagine."

"So, what would you like to know?" Oswald asked as he waved a serving girl over for another drink.

Jane took out a tape recorder, setting it down on the table and clicking it on. "Your favorite cases or your most interesting adventures." A laugh as she added, "Or anything else you'd like to tell me."

Both men spent nearly an hour regailing Jane with tall tales and adventures, even trying to one up each other on their defeats at Batman's hands. Both also agreed that the modern era of villains in Gotham were a poor shadow of the sort of men they had been.

"Ah, that was nice," Oswald addmitted. "So what happened to the others?" he asked them both with a sigh.

"Joker's still missing," Eddie noted as she took a sip of his drink, "assuming the Bat didn't finally kill him."

"You think Batman would?" Jane looked surprised.

"According to the rumor mill Joker killed a Robin," Oswald noted, "if anything could drive him to kill, that'd be it."

"But no, I think Batman wouldn't have crossed that line," Eddie said after a few moments of consideration.

"Why not?" Oswald challenged.

"Batman walked very close to that edge day in and out," Eddie swirled his drink around, "once he crossed that line, he'd never go back."

There was a moment's silence then Oswald nodded reluctantly, "True."

"Two face?" Jane asked them.

"Harvey Dent's been cured, at least supposedly," Eddie offered up that fact. He smiled wryly, "I was surprised he didn't come."

Oswald shook his head mournfully, "He doesn't talk about Two Face, he claims he doesn't remember any more."

"That's unusual," Jane admitted, "or is it he just doesn't want to be reminded?"

"I think a bit of both," Eddie shrugged.

"Deadshot's been busy," Oswald noted.

Eddie chuckled, "Poor bastard."

"Hmm?" Jane looked in confusion between both men.

"Floyd Lawton is the only survivor of three incarnations of the Suicide Squad," Oswald informed her, "not to mention a long time member of the Secret Six, yet all the poor man really wants to do it die."

"His deathwish, it's real?" Jane noted.

"Oh yeah," Eddie agreed forcefully, "he's perfectly willing to die. He even invited Deathstroke to shoot himself in the chest once."

"Yet he's never...?" Jane trailed off.

"There are rumors the Deadshot currently with the Six isn't Lawton," Oswald conceded, "but no one knows for sure."

"Calculator still hiding out?" Eddie changed the subject even as he signaled the waitress for another round of drinks.

"Noah Kuttler, right?" Jane confirmed. Once they nodded she asked, "So what is he hiding out from?"

"Luthor," Oswald chuckled grimly. "You've heard of the Society?"

"The Secret Society of Super Villains," Jane nodded, "they've been around off and on for years, sorta a super villain union."

"The most powerful version was lead by Luthor and nearly took over the world," Eddie revealed, "but they were defeated in the Battle of Metropolis. Afterward, Luthor dropped out of sight and Calculator took over."

"When Luthor came back, Noah refused to surrender control," Oswald smiled wryly, "apparently the power had gone to his head."

"Oh dear," Jane could guess where this was going.

"Yup," Eddie nodded, "not only did Luthor expel Noah, he put a very impressive price on his head. Poor guy doesn't dare show his face anywhere."

There was a soft chime from Jane's watch, then she looked at the men with regret, "Looks like my time's up."

Oswald rose, bowing awkwardly as the old man said, "It's been nice speaking with you, and I hope our meanderings will ve of use to you."

"I'm sure they will," Jane smiled, charmed.

"If you need more information," Eddie shook her hand, "let us know."

"I will," Jane smiled as she collected her recorder then headed off.

There was a long moment of silence as they sat back at the table, two old men now alone once more. "You ever miss the old days?" Eddie asked.

"Being beaten by the Bat, thrown in jail or threatened by our fellow rogues?" Oswald asked dryly. "Every day."

"Me too," Eddie agreed, finishing his drink.

To be continued...


	22. Suicide Squad

Suicide Squad

Bette Sans Souci Adam, also known as the former criminal Plastique, strode down the hallway in her business suit, her orange-red hair flowing around her shoulders. "Are they ready?" she asked the guard calmly.

"All set," the blonde haired boy nodded.

The dusky skinned man at Bette's side frowned at him. "Don't get cocky," Ben Turner cautioned him, the former martial artist called Bronze Tiger.

"Sir," the boy stiffened nervously.

"Let's go in," Bette hid a smile.

The men and women gathered there were a garish lot, picked from prisons from across the country. They were second or third stringers, b-list baddies who were more known for hitting banks than fighting noble battles with superhumans.

"Attention!" Ben barked, bringing conversation to a halt.

'He hung around Colonel Flag too long,' Bette thought with a sigh. "Ladies and gentlemen," she addressed the group, "welcome to the Suicide squad."

"Just my thing," Disaster muttered, the brown haired young man lounging in a chair. Having acquired and enhanced the gear of the villain Major Disaster he tried using his powers for extortion, only to run into members of the JSA.

Kasumi the assassin was silent as usual, the black clad killer leaning against the far wall. Nearby the Ragged Man played with the living cloth of his uniform, snapping pieces of wood with an eerie sort ease. Breach, the alien superwarrior, looked on coldly from his icy white skin, while nearby Mayflower drank from a bottle of water.

"What's the mission?" Breach asked coldly, the red paint on his face giving him a odd, almost angular look.

"It's going to be interesting," Bette smiled slightly as she moved to the front of the room and activated a digital projector. A battered image of a space craft appeared, "This is a Khund scout craft, one we believe sent from Warworld."

"We take it out?" Ragged Man mumbled, the flowing cloth of his body muffling his words a bit.

"Yes," Ben nodded, "but we want any survivors captured, not killed. They may have valuable information on the invasion."

"So when do we go?" Mayflower asked.

"Once your minder arrives," Bette said as a door slid open and a figure in green and black strode in.

"All right people," Alexis Armstrong, the third Spy Smasher said, "let's move out."

"Remember," Ben added as the group followed Spy Smasher out, "you've all been fitted with micro-explosives. If needed, we can blow your heads off."

"Yeah, yeah," Mayflower agreed, the red head dressed entirely in her mentally controlled plant vines.

The mini-jet launched on autopilot as Bette and Ben headed into their command center. "Do you think this is going to work out?" Bette asked.

Ben sighed as he took a seat, "I've got a bad feeling."

"Me too," Bette agreed. "Max, status?" she asked.

Max Faraday sat in front of the main command console, monitoring the mission. "They're reaching peak flight path," he confirmed calmly, "they'll be at the ship in minutes."

"Keep a close eye on them," Ben ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alexis Armstrong braced herself as the jet descended, the kevlar and armor clothes she wore shielding her a bit as they splashed down into the sand, skidding to a stop. "All right," she said as she swiftly unstrapped herself from her seat, "let's move, people."

Kasumi flowed like a shadow out of her chair, the others somewhat less gracefully following her out into the sunny Nevada plain. Breach's eyes glowed for a moment, "No sign of movement within the ship."

"You sure?" Disaster asked dryly.

Breach gave him a cold look, "My flash vision does not lie."

"Move forward slowly," Alexis ordered as they walked to the ship, "there's no way to know if there are any traps." Silently she mused, 'Supposedly these crooks are in the Squad for the chance to reform, but how can we be sure?'

Mayflower waved Breach forward as her lip curled in disgust, "You first, big guy."

The hull of the ship had ruptured on impact, creating a hole large enough for them to enter the vessel. The air within had a bitter tang but other than that seemed breathable, the lights in the halls flickering dimly.

Kasumi slinked forward dangerously, then stopped cold. The sword on her shoulder was drawn, then oddly she shifted, driving the blade right into a wall nearby.

"What in..." Disaster started.

"Yeargh...!" the section of the hall rippled, then changed as a green skinned alien struggled on the end of Kasumi's blade.

"Durlan," Breach said coldly as he hurried forward to pull the writhing alien from the end of Kasumi's blade.

Alexis scowled as she swept their surroundings with her eyes, "Damn shape changers. Everyone, be on your guard."

"$#&" the alien gibbered.

"Lovely," Mayflower muttered, "anyone speak that?"

"It's a form of interlac," Breach informed them, "the Durlan claims to be the only member of it's kind on the ship."

"Well, that's what I'd say too," the Ragged Man noted dryly.

Disaster scowled, "Why don't I just bury this whole ship and be done with it?"

"No," Alexis gave him a look, "we're going to search this ship, damn it." She pulled a pistol from hip holsters as she said, "Let's go. Breach, keep a grip on the Durlan."

"Understood."

Moving deeper into the ship Mayflower sent plant tendrils ahead of them to scout, leaving the slim girl mostly nude. "I think we're coming up to the control room," she reported as a tendril of plant crawled up her thigh.

'Eww,' Alexis thought, fighting down a shudder. She checked the safety on her pistol, "Breach takes point, with Ragged Man and Kasumi after him, then the rest of us. Remember, no killing unless absolutely needed."

"Do our best," Disaster said dryly.

The hatch in front of them was partially open, enough to see a figure slumped over the main controls. With a incredible show of strength Breach ripped the door open, then the team hurried inside as they looked around wildly.

"Where...?" Ragged Man hissed.

Suddenly, a energy bolt sliced down from above, cutting the Ragged Man in two, his supernatural cloth no protection from a laser. With a howl the squat but muscular Khund soldiers dropped from the ceiling, firing wildly.

"Shit," Alexis cursed as she fired even as Kasumi leapt and dodged, soon soaking her sword in Khund blood.

Breach stood calmly firing energy bolts from his hands, burning Khund soldiers with brutal efficiency. "If you want to live," he warned Mayflower and Disaster, "get behind me."

Mayflower scampered across the floor, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Die," Disaster blew up a control panel, killing a Khund and starting a fire.

"You idiot," Alexis cursed as toxic smoke began to fill the room, "we've got to take the fight outside, now!"

"Die, Earther," a Khund growled as he fired, the blast nearly taking Alexis' head off.

"Follow me," Breach gestured and the wall blew outward, the smoke spreading out a bit as sunlight shone in.

Kasumi cut one alien down as Mayflower tangled a Khund in vines then they ran outside, the sunlight feeding her plant based powers. "Disaster," she yelled, "hit 'em!"

"Right," Disaster gestured, the earth itself buckling and moving as the ground under the ship split. Before the alien ship could fall too deep into the hole he brought his hands together, crushing the Khund between stone slabs.

BOOOM!

"You idiots," Alexis glared at the Squad, "you killed them all. We needed captives to interrogate, damn it."

"They killed Ragged Man," Breach calmly noted, "they had to pay." He held up the now limp Durlan captive, "Besides, we still have someone left to question."

Kasumi slid her sword away with a soft hiss and said the first words they'd heard from her that mission, "Where's the ship?"

"Huh?" Mayflower looked around.

"Uhm," Disaster looked sheepish, "my powers kind of have a ripple effect. I think our ship got sucked under by a sink hole I accidently made."

Alexis whimpered softly. "The radios better still work," she growled, "or we're walking back to civilization."

To be continued...

Notes: All these are revised versions of DC second stringers, more or less. Alexis is the daughter of the new Spy Smasher introduced in Birds of Prey recently...


	23. Star Corps!

DC Universe 2045: Showcase!

S.T.A.R. Corps!

The Metropolis branch of Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories was jumping as the first alarms came in, the massive object at the edge of the solar system showing up on all their sensors. Men and women worked quickly to confirm the data, using satelites and sensors set up for dozens of scientific projects throughout the reaches of space.

"Yes Mr. President," Dr. Kitty Faulkner said, her brown and grey hair falling into her eyes, "we've confirmed the planetoid's arrival. The information the Justice League provided us has all checked out perfectly."

The older man looked pensive as he sat back in the monitor image. "Thank you," he said, "though I almost wish you had said it was a hoax."

"Sorry," Kitty smiled slightly, "the gravitational anomolies that a mass like that generates are very destinctive."

The President nodded gravely, "Keep me updated."

With that they signed off, then Kitty got up and left her office. The STAR Labs branch was noisy as people hurried too and fro as Kitty made her way down the halls, eventually reaching the main monitoring womb. Here, researchers accessed data and pulled together information, hurrying from station to station and speaking together excitedly.

Dr. Louise Lincoln, the former supervillain Killer Frost, excitedly studied the data on Warworld's arrival. "Was that a hyperspace exit," she wondered, her lighter brown hair falling into her eyes, "or possibly a Boom Tube?"

Dr Doris Zeul frowned, the redheaded eccentric leaning over as she read. "It doesn't match the data we got on Kaliback's attack on Metropolis using a Boom Tube," she noted. Looking up towards a monitor screen she asked, "Hamilton?"

Professor Emil Hamilton nodded grimly from his prison cell in the Slab. The grey haired villain said, "I'd expect it was warp transit, though how they managed it with a mass that size I don't know. I hope the Justice League captures it intact so we can study it."

The bitter tone in Hamilton's voice made Kitty shake her head sadly. Once upon a time Hamilton had been one of Superman's closest allies, but jealousy over what he percieved as another taking his place drove him to villainy. As Ruin he tried to destroy Superman, nearly succeeding in killing his loved ones before Superman finally defeated him.

"That's assuming the Justice League can stop it," Doris noted, her mixed feelings about the situation evident in her voice.

Years ago Doris Zeul had been dying of a rare blood disease and had attempted to use a mind swapping device to take over the healthy body of Wonder Woman. Defeated she first transferred her mind into a gorilla then into the comatose body of a circus strong woman, eventually adopting the identity of Giganta.

Kitty smiled wryly as she remarked, "They have to, or the Earth is going to be serving whoever's on that thing."

"True," Louise agreed. She looked around, "Anyone manage to get any internal scans of that thing?"

"Not yet," Veronica Cale said, communicating from the facility based on Oolong Island, a sort of refuge for mad scientists. The beautiful blonde executive shook her head wryly, "Whatever that thing's hull is made from, it's nearly impervious to conventional sensors."

"Then let's get unconventional," Hamilton used his artificial arm to scratch at his beard, "do any of your science boys have a more exotic scanner, Cale?"

Veronica looked thoughtful, "I'll round up the boys and let you know. Supposedly TO Morrow has time viewing technology, that might help."

"Have we got the uplink to Will Magnus' lab yet?" Kitty wondered.

"Sounds like Magnus has had another nervous breakdown," Louise said regretfully, "he's calling himself Veridium and claiming he's a metal man."

"Damn it," Kitty sighed.

"The good news is, he's more creative in this state," Doris noted optimistically.

"Last time he was like this he created a Plutonium Man and nearly destroyed New Jersey," Kitty pointed out, "I don't think we want that again."

"True," Louise acknowledged.

'When did Star Labs become a refuge for former super villains?' Kitty thought to herself with some amusement.

"I'm here," Lena Luthor hurried in, the redheaded business woman shrugging off her jacket, "how can I help?"

"Ma'am, slow down," Jessica Olsen complained, grabbing her boss' coat as the freckled, orange haired woman kept pace.

"Good to see you," Doris nodded.

"We could use a hand in scanning through Warworld's outer shell," Louise suggested as they cleared a work space for the new arrival.

Lena tied in to the computers back at Lexcorp as she asked, "Has anyone tried a neutron beam as a probe?"

"Do you have one?" Kitty blinked.

"Daddy dearest," Lena said sarcasticly, "built one as a weapon against the Justice League." She typed quickly, "If I turn it towards Warworld and properly modulate the beam..."

"Best drop the power level a bit more," Doris quickly noted, "or their shields will just decide it's an attack and bounce it away."

"Thanks for the reminder," Lena admitted.

"Anyone need coffee or refreshments?" Jessica asked. She smiled at her boss, "Black, two sugars as usual?"

"Thanks," Lena nodded as the others ordered.

Despite his history with the Luthor family Hamilton also pitched in, helping come up with a means of interpretating the data. "All right," Hamilton said as a graphic began to appear on the screen, "that should do it."

"Remarkable," Kitty muttered as they studied the image.

Warworld, despite it's imposing appearance, wasn't solid. It resembled a colony ship of fiction, with enormous open areas within presumedly set up with earthlike conditions. It's outer layer was made up of metals previously only seen in star ships, studded with unknown offensive and defensive systems.

"I'd estimate it could support an entire planetary population in there," Doris mused, "assuming they are also serving as the crew."

"That fits," Kitty agreed. She looked over at Lena then at Hamilton's image, "Any chance we can determine the actual population of the ship?"

"The neutron beam isn't that precise," Lena shook her head.

Hamilton nodded, "Besides, to even try we'd have to up the power, making the beam more detectable and not incidentally harming any life forms we sweep with it."

"They are invading our planet," Doris said to them dryly, "I really don't object to frying a few of them for data."

"I'd rather save the neutron beam for later," Kitty pointed out, "we might need it as a weapon if things get bad."

"Humph," Doris pouted.

They worked for a while improving their model of the interior of Warworld, including where readings indicated where the engines and larger weapons emplacements might be. "All right," Kitty finally said as night began falling, "I'll package up what we've got and send it to the government and the League."

"Dr. Faulkner?" Lena said as she was leaving.

"Yes?" Kitty looked curious.

"Could I speak to you, Louise and Doris once you're done?" Lena asked.

"Certainly," Kitty agreed. She returned to her office and sent the report to all the required parties, then headed to the cafeteria where the others had arranged to meet.

"Does anyone have some beer?" a visibly tired Doris wondered, "After that much work, I want a cold one."

"Maybe later," Kitty sounded amused.

Lena Luthor smiled somewhat seriously as she said, "I think we all know what's going to happen when Warworld arrives?"

"They'll hit the major cities like Metropolis," Louise said, "obviously."

Lena nodded, "I'm certain the army and police will do all they can, but I was thinking we could also offer them a hand."

"Oh?" Doris sounded displeased.

"I know Giganta is in retirement," Lena nodded to Doris then looked at Kitty, "as is your alter ego, Rampage. But all our lives are on the line if the aliens attack."

"And what are you going to do?" Louise asked curiously.

Lena smiled wryly, "I plan to borrow a Lexcorp battle armor and do all I can."

"If you do," Louise smiled slightly, "my frosty alter ego will be there too."

"So will Rampage," Kitty agreed.

"Doris?" Lena smiled.

"Are you nuts?" Doris laughed, "I intend to be on the first train out of town."

To be continued...


	24. Superwoman

Superwoman: Return from Forever

Karsta Wor-Ul soared through space in her simple black bodysuit, the older woman's white hair flowing with her movements in the void. She reached the asteroid as planned and braced herself, choosing the most stable spot, then began to push as planned. Her muscles ached and pain flared behind her eyes, but she persevered until she heard a signal in the simple ear peace she wore.

"Thank you, Karsta," the voice said to her in their alien speech, "you have deflected the path of the asteroid and saved our world."

'What a strange species,' Karsta found herself thinking wryly as she soared back to her temporary home base, high above the surface of the world.

Centuries ago Karsta, along with a group of other Kryptonian army deserters, had committed crimes against a number of alien species. She had ended up on Earth living as Kristen Wells when her past finally caught up with her, and she and Superman had defeated the hunters chasing her. Deciding to finally face her past Karsta willingly surrendered to the authorities, only to find a most unusual judge. The species involved believed in redemption and compensation, leading him to order Karsta to use her Kryptonian abilities to try and balance the scales for the crimes she had committed.

Karsta dropped through the atmosphere to the combination prison and residence that she lived in, a floating complex apart from the major cities of Tau-Lentra, and landed gracefully, walking through the archway into her home. "Computer," she asked in Interlac, "any new problems I need to be aware of?"

"Reports are trickling in of a new Warworld," the computer reported to her emotionlessly, "destination and power level unknown."

"Warworld?!" Karsta stiffened in surprise.

Warworld was a threat that even Karsta had heard of while traveling in space, a massive construct that was packed to the top with weapons and alien warriors itching to do battle. Ruled over by the powerful warlord Mongul it had cut a swath across space until Superman and his allies had succeeded in defeating them.

"Contact the Green Lantern of our sector 2813," Karsta ordered briskly as she pulled out her battle gear, "see if you can get conformation."

"Sending subspace message now," the computer paused a moment, "I am unable to detect presence of ring or Green Lantern."

"Rao..." Karsta cursed softly, her grim thoughts racing. "Contact the planetary council for me," she ordered the computer as she pulled on the blue bodysuit, secured her weapons belt then shrugged on a red vest, "I think I'm going to have to see them."

Not long after that Karsta found herself before the planetary council of the trading hub she protected, summarizing the potential threat and outlining possible responses. "We can try to hide," she said, "I can go investigate or we can mobilize every ship we can and try to stop it."

Alyx of Rann frowned, the brown haired young woman studying her intently before she asked, "And which would you suggest?"

"Option two or three," Karsta said coolly, "hiding won't work, especially if this thing is taking out Green Lanterns."

S'one of Dryad tilted his rock like head to the side as he pointed out, "Our ships are not military craft, we would be of little use in battle."

Karsta shrugged slightly, "Any help would be appreciated."

The cloaked Durlan shook his head, "Wee can't strip our defenses!"

"What defenses?" the Colulan named Van Dex said to them all dryly, "We barely have anything in place to protect the planet."

"I'm sorry," Alyx met her eyes with real regret, "we cannot release ships to help stop Warworld." She paused, "Are you certain you need to...?"

"Warworld is a threat to this world too," Karsta said to them seriously, "I wouldn't be keeping up my vow to protect this planet if I didn't try to stop it."

"Then we'll vote on releasing you from planetary defense," S'one said gravely. The vote was quickly taken and by a margin of seven votes to three Karsta was given permission to leave their world.

"Good luck," the Durlan said quietly as Karsta left.

"Thanks," Karsta replied, "I'll need it."

With that Karsta soared away, barely pausing to take in the world she had guarded for so long. Blue-green seas shimmered in the sunlight as she raced through blue skies, the mountains nearby her home looking wild and untamed.

Karsta noted with some satisfaction that the AI of her home had already prepped her Kryptonian shuttle for launch, the crystal craft pointed skyward. Flying through the gateway into her home she called, "Do you have a path or destination for Warworld?"

"The energy wake have been back tracked," the computer responded primly, "and a course has been extrapolated from the data."

"Where to?" Karsta asked seriously.

"Sol-3," the computer replied, "the planet Terrans call Earth."

Krysta stiffened, then nodded slightly. "I was almost expecting that," she admitted grimly. She looked thoughtful, "Load the anti-Daxamite guns on my shuttle, just in case."

"Understood," the computer replied.

Packing some extra clothes away in her satchel Karsta slung it up over her shoulder, then looked around her small rooms. Satisfied she had what she needed she headed to the door, "Shut the place down for awhile, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Acknowledged," the computer answered, "good luck, Karsta Wor-Ul."

Within moments Karsta was off, the silvery crystal ship carrying her out of the atmosphere and into space far faster than she could have flown. From the edge of the planet's gravity they raced through the debris belt and out into the region beyond the major gravitational pull of any nearby olanets, after which she activated the first space jump. From one system to another she jumped, retracing her steps until Karsta reached the edge of the inner Solar System.

Donning a small breather device Karsta popped up the top of her shuttle, eagerly standing in the pure light of Earth's yellow sun. Already she could feel it charging her body, filling her up with a strength far greater than the power she gained from the weaker light of the orange sun she had last charged up under.

Karsta's ships sensors showed Warworld moving slowly through the Solar System, giving her several options. She could risk a small warp jump ahead of them, try to slip around or finally just try to barge straight through them. While a frontal attack was tempting, caution might serve her best...

A flare of light was the only warning she got as twin figures soared in, nearly raming her ship as they fired off twin bolts of heat vision. Racing away from her craft Karsta floated in the void, eyes narrowed as the girls swept in again

"Old crone," a green haired and buxom woman frowned as she demanded over the radio implanted in Karsta's breathing unit, "what are you doing in this solar system?"

"That depends," Karsta answered coolly, "are you two from Warworld?"

The brown haired girl sniffed, unaware the noise didn't carry in space as she said disdainfully, "We are the warrior elite of Warworld, surrender or be destroyed."

"Well, elite," Karsta replied, "I'm..." she hesitated then used her Earth name, "Kirsten Wells, and I'm the last surviving soldier of the Kryptonian Empire."

"Wha..." the green haired girl looked startled.

Whipping around her gun far faster than the girls had moved Karsta added as she fired, "And I've taken on tougher things than you before breakfast."

The energy bolts from the anti-daxamite weapon cut through the energy fields that generated the girls invulnerability, stunning them as Karsta moved in. With lethal efficiency she broke one's neck, gunning the other girl down as she tried to flee.

Slinging her gun back Karsta searched the bodies then slung them out and away from the Sun, depriving them of any possible healing from the power of the Sun. 'I doubt Kal-El would approve,' she mused as she collected her spare weapons and donned them, 'but I'm not a hero, I'm a warrior.'

With a flick of a few switches Karsta sent her ship off on a stable orbit, one she could track via a certain broadcast frequency. With a bit of regret she left her ship behind and soared off, following the trail of destruction. Parts of the surface of Mars had been bodily torn up for fuel, and there were wide gaps in Saturn's rings as well as in the asteroid belt.

'They must have expended incredible amounts of fuel to get here,' Karsta thought, 'their reactors must be starving,'

As Karsta flew Warworld grew larger and larger, filling the view in front of her as she caught up to the massive ship. Dodging and weaving through defensive fire she rammed down into the surface, bouncing up as she hit the armored skin.

"Well, time to crack a egg," Karsta muttered as she pulled out a Neutron grenade and activated it, tossing it seconds before it detonated blasting a massive hole in the armor.

Women rushed to fill the gap, weapons ready as they saw the old women casually drop into the outer section of armor and open fire with her unusual guns. "Surrender, woman," a bulky, orange haired woman demanded.

"Never," Karsta blasted away, felling the women left and right as she added, "come, and see how a kryptonian wages war!"

To be continued...

Notes: Karsta Wor-Ul aka Kristen Wells was introduced in the storyline "The Third Kryptonian" in the issues leading up to 669.


End file.
